


Once In A Lifetime

by SkySsi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst in the future, Bechloe AU, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Inspired by Goblin (K-drama), Reincarnation, supernatural?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySsi/pseuds/SkySsi
Summary: "Have we met before?" -Chloe Beale. So, (I do suck at summaries) Another BeChloe AU based on the drama "Goblin". They weren't just soulmates, also, they took the word 'forever' literally, well, almost. 1. BeChloe 2. AU Fic. 3. Could be heavy in the future. 4. PP Casts (1,2&3) 5. Romance/ReincarnationDISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the PP Franchise as well as the Goblin idea.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Another BeChloe fic in another Alternate Universe. This is inspired from “Goblin: the great and lonely God”. At first, I had this urge to write BeChloe AU that crossovers this particular drama, but I might ruin the whole plot line and following the whole storyline would be really hard for me to do so. So, here it is. Apparently, I came up with a new idea that kinds of resembles the show.
> 
> We might follow some scenes from the Pitch perfect movies and as stated, the idea of the said drama would resemble this fic although there would be differences (it’s fine if you have seen the show or if you’re familiar with it, and it’s also totally fine if you have no idea what it isa about. We will have our own story build up in this one and twist, so no need to worry about not knowing what that show is about, but then again, this is BASED on the show.)
> 
> PS: This could get so angsty in the future, so, read at your own sake. (This is a warning. Lol)  
> ENJOY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of how Chloe Beale's world will start to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A BeChloe fic in another Alternate Universe. This is inspired from “Goblin: the great and lonely God”. So, here it is. Apparently, I came up with an idea that resembles the show.
> 
> We might follow some scenes from the Pitch perfect movies and as stated, the idea of the said drama would resemble this fic although there would be differences (it’s fine if you have seen the show or if you’re familiar with it, and it’s also totally fine if you have no idea what it’s about. We will have our own story build up in this one and twist, so no need to worry about not knowing what that show is about, but then again, this is BASED on the show.)
> 
> PS: This could get so Angsty in the future, so, read at your own sake. (This is a warning. Lol)
> 
> ENJOY.

**Date Written: 01-17-18**

**Edited: 05-01-18**

**-Sky**

**Once In A Lifetime**

 

* * *

Everything was blurry, all Chloe could hear was a stranger’s voice. A voice she wasn’t so sure if she _had_ heard before. It sounded odd to her but there was something in that voice that makes her heart wince in pain. Why? Chloe isn’t also sure why.

There’s also this string, it’s like a red string attached that only Chloe could see. She also has this gut that she had seen those pair of eyes before, but again, she does not understand why, but all it takes for her was one look… and she’s a goner.

 

Well, she might be exaggerating, but really, she was sure she had felt the connection.

 

_And it’s weird._ Chloe thought.

 

The redhead shook her head and took a deep sigh as she looked at herself for one last time in the mirror. She then licked her lips when she noticed how dry it is, she had forgotten where she placed her lip gloss. She should really have her head checked since she kept on forgetting things lately.

It was then when she heard her mom calling from downstairs, Chloe quickly grabbed her bag as she headed downstairs where she saw her younger brother Cody Beale, sitting comfortably on their couch.

 

“Are you not gonna hug your sister? Duh, I’m not gonna be here again for the rest of the year.” Chloe sarcastically said, her eyes rolling at her brother. The young guy just scoffed and did not even try to move.

 

Chloe knew that her brother isn’t really showy just like how any other teenager boys would be, though there are gestures from the young guy that would make her heart melt at his adorableness. However, she is Chloe Beale, and she loves affection. Like, so much. So, she walked towards her brother, startling him when she engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

Cole flinched at his sister’s contact, he did try to push her a little bit, but he knew that his sister wouldn’t let go, yeah, she’s just like that.

 

“You’re just a couple of hours away, don’t be so dramatic.” Cole hissed, his face poker which was far from Chloe’s, since the redhead is all smileys. Hell, her bubbliness could burn people who are like her brother.

 

“You’re such a big boy. Make sure to tell me if you are planning to have a girlfriend with that attitude of yours, I might save the girl a little trouble.” Chloe winked as she pulled away, mocking her brother who just grunt.

 

“Make sure that you won’t be clumsy or too friendly in there, you always have trouble in your pocket.” Cole retorted causing the redhead to just giggle until they heard their mom calling for Chloe once again.

 

He’s right though. Chloe’s bright and pleasant personality seemed to attract a lot of dangers, there are people who always wanted to take advantage of Chloe’s kindness. It’s proven, her life had been in danger a lot of times. She was even involved in this car accident where they thought they’re gonna lose her.

Thank God, she was saved.

 

 

“Alright sweetie, make sure to update me when you got there. Please try to stay away from trouble this time.” Mrs. Christina Beale reminded her daughter who nodded at her with a reassuring smile on her face.

The older woman always has this reaction every time she’s sending Chloe back to Barden. Chloe embraced her mother once again, playfully rolling her eyes as she listens to her reminders and advices of what she should do and what she shouldn’t. Chloe could not help but giggle, her mother was acting as if it’ll be her freshman year again.

 

 

Chloe Beale was already on her third year in Barden University, a member of an acapella group in which she treats like her second family. The redhead was excited to see her bestfriend, Aubrey Posen, again. She also secretly prepares herself to hear Aubrey’s scolding for she had not seen the blonde for the past few weeks because well, she stayed again at the hospital for she was involved in another accident.

 

She was sure to hear the; _“I really think your middle name should be trouble or danger”_ line from the blonde once again.

 

 

 

“Barden, here I come again.” Chloe whispered to herself, her eyes full of determination and excitement as she stood in front of Barden University. The dream school of everyone who graduates after high school, and well, dream school of everyone who has dreams and goals in life.

She stood there with a wide smile plastered on her face, almost jumped out of surprise when someone stood beside her.

 

“What a good way to start your first day. I like your fighting spirit.” The tall brunette said with a kind voice.

Chloe glanced at the girl beside her and she quickly noticed the sexy appeal of the brunette. The tall brunette was looking just ahead, flashing her gummy smile. Chloe smiled to herself as she nodded enthusiastically. Maybe the brunette beside her had mistaken her for being a freshman.

 

“Well, I’ll see you around.” The tall brunette winked at Chloe, who was dumbfounded, before walking straight ahead.

Okay, did she just wink at Chloe?

 

 

Chloe took the long walk towards her dorm that she shares with Aubrey Posen, her best friend since grade school. The person who always makes sure her college life isn’t really in chaos. Aubrey might be harsh at most times, but Chloe knew that the blonde woman cares. A lot.

The two hugged each other tightly the moment Chloe had entered the door. Well, they’re that close. When they both pulled away, Chloe pursed her lips when Aubrey’s face quickly frowned.

 

“What the hell did you do this time, Chloe?” Aubrey asked. Chloe took a step backward as she sighs, before sitting on the mini couch that they had with Aubrey following behind.

 

“I didn’t do anything, Aubrey. Actually, I was waiting for a taxi on my way home since my mom’s using the car when bad guys tried to rob me, luckily there’s a stranger who came to my rescue.” Chloe explained in a shortest way possible.

 

This wasn’t something new to her, as stated, Chloe had been in different kinds of troubles. Whether it’s an accident or just bad luck. The thing is, she is always at the same time and same spot for every time something bad would happen.

And she was _always_ saved every single time. Her mother thinks that it was her late father who was serving as her guardian angel that she’s been lucky enough to escape those situations.

 

Aubrey eyed her bestfriend before huffing as she runs her hands through the ends of Chloe’s red locks. Chloe moved her hand on top of Aubrey’s, reassuring her bestfriend that she’s fine.

 

 “Well, I’m hoping you won’t be in so much trouble this year. We’re on our third year, Chloe. And we also need to win the ICCA’s this year.” Aubrey reminded her. Chloe only nodded with a small smile on her lips.

 

Right. The future of the Barden Bellas is in their hands now, they needed new faces in their group since Aubrey had kicked out two of their teammates last year for disobeying their number one rule; which is to not have any sexual relationships with their rivals, the Treblemakers.

 

It’s too early for Chloe to say but she really thinks that they are bringing the trophy home this year. She just had this very strong positivity in her that it almost sends her whole insides into chaos.

* * *

 

A month after, the audition was held for the Acapella teams to recruit new members of their group. And as what Chloe had expected, they got two fresh faces in their group. In which both her and Aubrey thinks that would perfectly fit their group.

 

Stacie Conrad and Emily Junk.

 

Stacie happened to be a transfer student, who is also now in her third year, she was enthusiastic and easy going. Aside from her sexual insinuations, she gets along with the group so well. The thing about the tall brunette was that every time she would look at Chloe, the redhead could not help but feel like Stacie knew her _already_ and it’s like she knew all of her. Which was weird because Chloe is sure that she had never met Stacie before, unless, she did cross paths with her before, but she hadn’t notice.

Whilst Emily, the ever so adorable and overly excited freshman student. Aside from being over too excited about being a Bella, Emily isn’t that weird. She also has this innocence that even the Aubrey Posen wants to protect her at all cost. Well, she’s still young and way different than the rest of the bellas.

 

Which by the way is consisted of Patricia Hobart or also known as Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose Adams, Ashley Jones, Jessica Smith, Lily Onakuramara, Florencia Fuentes and of course, Chloe herself and Aubrey Posen.

So, when Chloe said that Stacie and Emily would blend in perfectly with their group, she meant it. They had already been a group of misfits, so adding two more wasn’t really a big deal.

 

 

 

“So… were you a natural redhead?” Stacie asked curiously as she sat behind Chloe whilst the others gather around for another bella meeting.

Chloe turned her head and a soft smile is plastered on her face.

 

“Yeah, I got it from my mom.” Chloe answered with a nod.

Stacie muttered a silent; “Oh” as she slightly nods her head before shrugging. Chloe just smiled, feeling weird about the question.

 

It’s not like everyone would ask her that question not to mention to start a conversation with her. Chloe really think that Stacie’s somehow bizarre in a way. Though Chloe is totally fine with everything, well, she is already friends with a group of weirdos, so she doesn’t mind what kind of oddness Stacie possess.

 

So, Chloe ignored it that when they started practicing their choreography, Stacie almost freaked out to stand in front of the mirrors and if it wasn’t for Emily that effectively calmed the older brunette down, the rest of the girls will wonder what is wrong with Stacie.

It’s as if Stacie had this fear of mirrors, in which Emily had hesitatingly confirmed.

 

_“It’s eisoptrophobia.”_

Despite the suspicious expression displayed on Emily’s face, the girls nodded their head in understanding. But then, as if something wouldn’t fit right on the puzzle, Emily followed it up with letting them know that Stacie had managed to over come that fear over the past few years.

 

This just indicates that Emily and Stacie must’ve been really close to know these stuffs.

 

Chloe walked near the two brunettes, worrying about Stacie. She threw a look at Emily as if she’s asking whether it is fine to interrupt them. The younger brunette just nodded with a small smile on her lips, Chloe returned the smile as she approached them. Stacie shifted her head as the redhead places a hand on her shoulder, offering comfort.

Despite wanting to know more about the older brunette, Chloe decided that it wouldn’t be appropriate to force her to share her story, because even though Chloe is known for having little ideas of what personal boundaries means, she still knows when it is okay or not okay to invade a person’s privacy.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to skip practice today, Aubrey said it’s fine if you’re not feeling good. Also, I’m sorry about earlier… I didn’t know.” Chloe said with a genuine voice that made Stacie smile.

The brunette only shook her head as she looks at Chloe’s eyes to let her know that she _is_ fine.

 

“I’m fine. Sorry I freaked out… it’s just, I don’t know. I’m still not _used_ to it.” Stacie answered, giving Emily a side glance. Chloe looked between Stacie and Emily for a few seconds before nodding, her hands patting the top of Stacie’s shoulders.

 

“Okay then, you sure you don’t need to see your doctor?” Chloe asked receiving a quick head shake from the two brunettes, the redhead furrowed her eyebrows, eyeing Stacie carefully before letting out a small sigh.

 

“Although, can I just make a quick phone call? I just needed to call someone _._ ” Stacie responded, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. Chloe nodded with a “Sure”, the tall brunette then stood from her seat, exiting the auditorium.

 

Emily shifted from her seat, and in a span of a few weeks that Chloe had met the younger brunette, she could tell that Emily is bothered by something. Which added to a pile of confusions and suspicions in Chloe’s head.

 

“Are you alright, Em?” Chloe extended her arm out to hold Emily in her arms.

The younger woman nodded her head with a smile, almost similar to Stacie’s, resting her hand on top of Chloe’s.

 

“Sorry, we’re not really this weird… it’s just, it’s not us when we’re incomplete.” Emily stammered while fidgeting with her fingers.

Having heard of the other friend that Emily and Stacie had left behind, Chloe nodded her head in understanding. She thinks it’s kinda cute that they act this weird if they are separated from one another, surely, they treat one another like family.

 

And before Chloe could wonder about who, or where their other friend is, Aubrey called her from the other side of the auditorium. She looked at Emily who nodded at her, whispering an; “Go ahead”.

Chloe then started walking off towards where her bestfriend is standing, she looked behind her back first to check on Emily before turning back to Aubrey who is now looking at the same direction.

 

“Are they alright?” Aubrey asked before diverting her eyes back to the music sheets that she was holding.

 

“Yeah, maybe they’re just like you know, still uncomfortable since they just moved here.” Chloe answered with a shrug.

 

“Right, well, the librarian just texted me he asked if we could come and help in storing the old books in the storage. Wanna come?” Aubrey retorted as she starts grabbing her things.

The blonde turned to the rest of the girls before announcing that the practice is over, and before Fat Amy and the rest could cheer in happiness, she muttered something else about meeting at the exact time the next day.

*******  

“They should just throw these ones, Bree. They’re all… old and dusty.” Chloe complained, her face scrunched up as she tried to hold the piles of unused and outdated books in the storage room of their school.

 

Aubrey let out a tired sigh, sporting the same expression as Chloe’s.

 

“I also don’t get why they wanted to keep those books. Look at them, I’m pretty sure the authors or the owners of these books were the same age as my grandma.” Aubrey countered as she carefully dusts off the shelf, before tilting her body to reach the books that Chloe had arranged for her to put on the shelf.

 

“No, I think that these books were _actually_ older than our great, great grandparents.” Chloe snapped back, receiving an eye roll from the blonde. Aubrey glanced at the book, noting that, that one is written during World War I.

Chloe shook her head as she tried to wipe off the dust on the book that is currently on her grasp, thinking that these books would still have a better use if their school library would just donate it somewhere. Since, it’s still books. It still contains something, anyways. Not to mention that some of them were written from maybe around the Renaissance period or probably even older.

 

It was then when Aubrey turned her body, expecting that Chloe is already handing her a new set of books for her to pile, but the redhead seemed to be zoning out for a moment, Aubrey called her best friend’s name, effectively snapping her out of her daze.

Chloe came back to her senses, immediately handing the book she was holding but Aubrey didn’t notice as she turned her back, the book falling from Chloe’s grasp. The two looked at one another, before looking down on the floor, pages of the old book now scattered on the floor.

 

“Oh.” Chloe silently whispers as she kneeled down the same time as Aubrey, quickly picking out the pages. Aubrey twitched her nose at the smell of it.

Just by the looks and well, smell of it, they could already tell that the book is probably more than a hundred years old. Which is both amusing and unbelieving.

 

Chloe stopped as she picked up an old photo, her eyes already trying their best to analyze the photograph but maybe it’s the oldness of the picture that makes it hard for Chloe to figure something out. Aubrey turned to her, holding out a page in her left hand as she waves it in front of Chloe.

The redhead shifted her gaze from the picture to the page that Aubrey was holding, her brows knitting together.

 

“Look, it doesn’t seem like a book Chloe. It appears to be more of a diary or something.” Aubrey said as she scanned the page she was holding. Despite the ancient appearance, both women admired the penmanship on that paper. It was beautifully written.

 

Though they could not really understand what was written on it, since the language used seemed to be in Old English text. Like the way how Shakespeare had written his pieces.

 

It’s the date that tells them that it is indeed written during the Elizabethan era. Which also indicates just how old it was, considering the current era that they live in now. This also meant that both had learned something from the English classes that they took in their course.

 

“I could only guess what this says, this is why I almost failed my theatre arts class, we did Hamlet for our play analysis.” Aubrey commented as she roams her eyes across the paper, whilst Chloe tries her best to make sense out of it.

 

Soon, they both gave up as the only thing they had understand was the quote from Shakespeare; _“I do love nothing in the world so well as you – Is not that strange?” -Much Ado About Nothing_

Chloe strangely felt a sharp feeling in her chest as soon as she finishes reading it, her eyes stared on the initials used although it’s barely readable.

 

“Awe, that is _so_ sweet. I remember my English prof explaining that quote to us before.” Aubrey said with a tone of admiration in her voice.

Chloe knew what that meant too, heck, they both took the same class before.

 

“It sounded so _sad._ ” Chloe whispered causing Aubrey to shot up her head and gave her a weirded look.

Chloe runs her fingers through the paper as if she’s tracing every single letter written on it. It was then when Chloe felt that same _connection._

 

And then again, it really is weird.

 

 

Yet, Chloe feels as if she had longed for that feeling.

* * *

 

Toss and turn.

Chloe was sure she had tossed and turned a few times that night, but she couldn’t fall asleep. She turned once again to grab her phone and checks the time.

 

It’s almost midnight yet the sleep still hasn’t visited her. And for the love of God, she has an 8am class tomorrow. Chloe kicked her feet in the air, shoving her blanket away as she sits down at the edge of her bed thinking of a way to fall asleep easily.

Her mind then went back to the diary they had found earlier and maybe it’s her curiosity that urged her to borrow it but apparently, really, the school librarian did not bother checking it out, letting Chloe take possession of it although the redhead promised to return it.

 

It’s the thought of doing some _experimenting_ that Chloe used to shake off the weird remarks that Aubrey gave her when she took the diary with her. Right, she’s curious about the diary’s content. And she also had this sudden interest at learning the Shakespearean language.

Like, it’d be cool right?

 

Chloe stood up and walked to where she usually places her bag, grabbing the diary she borrowed earlier that day before sitting on the chair, placing the diary on her study table. She then opened her laptop and opened a few tabs to search for an actual translator.

 

She’s in the modern times, so it’d be easy for her to translate… if it wasn’t for the oldness of the diary that she could barely read the letters written on it. Of course, the penmanship is amazing, but maybe it’s the time that had passed by when it was written that the ink had started to fade away. The redhead concentrated on it for a few seconds, as it seemingly works for her as she had successfully figured out the first word.

Her brows furrowed when she had finally completed a full sentence, writing it on her own notebook, she noticed that it’s a mix of Shakespearean language and a _way_ more older English text. Which just made Chloe more interested, and curious.

 

Chloe spent the next few hours trying every link that she sees on her search bar that would translate the texts in the diary into a more understandable language. Because honestly, after scanning each page, Chloe wasn’t sure if the language used is still English or is it just one of those Harry Potter like spells.

Which Chloe thinks she’s being ridiculous.

 

 

She leaned back, letting out a tired sigh as she brought up her hands to massage her temple when her eyes caught of the same photo she had seen earlier, inserted in one of the pages of the diary. She leaned forward, picking up the photo as she stared at it for a moment.

Maybe it’s much more lighter in her room than that dark and old storage room in Barden that Chloe could now finally outline a figure in the photo. Although it still wasn’t clear and doesn’t make any sense, Chloe is now sure that it’s a picture of a person.

 

She brought the photo closer to her face, her eyes squinting at the image as if it would help her get a clearer view. When she gave up, she flipped the photo and quickly noticing that there was something written on it. For a moment, Chloe felt like she is solving out a puzzle or she is channeling the inner philosopher in her for studying every word that she could make out of the photo.

 

_“If 't be true thou art out th're, giveth me a signeth to alloweth wend.”_ Chloe scrunches up her face as she tried to read the whole sentence before typing it on her laptop to translate.

 

And as if she had just read a tragic story, Chloe felt something poking in her heart, or maybe, squeezing it as she gasped upon reading the translated sentence.

 

“ _If you are out there, give me a sign to let go.”_ Chloe read that one out loud, she tried translating it with the other sites to and it’s all basically just saying the same.

She’s right about what she said earlier, the quote from Shakespeare was used differently. Chloe was not really the smartest person in her class, but she’s sure about this.

 

Her gaze went back to the diary placed on her table, concluding that maybe it’s content was dedicated for someone. It’s the soft side of Chloe speaking, she felt sympathetic towards whoever the owner of the diary is. And it just filled the determination inside Chloe to figure out it’s content.

Just as then when she shuts down her laptop, her attention diverted back to the photo. She stared at it for a few more seconds, and as weird as what the day had been for her…

 

Chloe felt a single tear rolling down her cheeks.

 

*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys could trust me on this one (lmao), also this is new for me because I have never written a story in this genre. (Let’s see how this would roll.) Pardon from the mistakes (as well as the future mistakes to be written) and, everything that will be mentioned here is purely made up only.
> 
> PS: This is former; “Someday, Somewhere” but I changed the title into “Once in a Lifetime”.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect characters, plots and movies. I also do not own the Goblin: The Great and Lonely God (the ideas of it in particular).


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get weird for Chloe, specially upon meeting Beca Mitchell who seemed to be oddly good at shutting people out.

**Date Written: 01-22-18**

**Edited: 05-01-18**

**-Sky**

**Once In A Lifetime**

* * *

_“Who are you?” Chloe asked with a confused look as she dared to take a step forward._

_But the vague image just moved farther away from her. Although there was some distance between the stranger and her, Chloe was able to see the image smile at her._

_“Finally.”_

Chloe woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, barely opening her eyes open, she tilted as she yawned before shifting on her side as glances at the clock on her bedside table. She still has some time left, although it wasn’t a lot. She then sat on her bed, stretching the remaining sleep on her body whilst her brows knit together as she uses the back of her hand to wipe a single tear straining her cheeks.

 

 _Wow, again._ Chloe whispered to herself, she really is being weird these past few days. She moved to the edge of her bed, picking up the diary she had found almost a week ago, placing it back on her study table. Ever since, Chloe did not stop studying its content. Even though her progress is moving slowly, at least she’s getting somewhere.

 

Well, for one, she had found out that it isn’t entirely a diary like what Chloe had thought at first. Yeah, it is something like that, but some of its contents appeared to be some written poems or songs. Either way, Chloe is already liking it. She thinks it’s romantic because if she’ll be honest, she’d never had someone do something like that for her.

 

Maybe it’s probably because they’re living in the 21st century and, it’s more like of a ‘chivalry is dead’.

 

It also had been a week after a single tear had unexpectedly escaped her eyes, and after that, Chloe started to have these weird dreams, _again_. And each time, it gets more vague and more strange for Chloe’s thinking. She’s seeing images that she’s not sure if she had seen before.

 

Or faces she had never seen before, to be exact.

 

She had told her mom about it and her mother thought that maybe it’s the traumas that she had from being involved in unwanted situations from before. Chloe accepted the thought and even agreed to seeing her doctor again. The same doctor who is helping her after that one tragic accident.

* * *

Chloe took a deep sigh as she locks the screen of her phone after shooting Aubrey a message that she might be late to their Bellas’ practice because of her doctor’s appointment. She then leaned back on her chair, patiently waiting for her name to be called. Untangling her earphones, Chloe rested her eyes for a moment as she inserts the earbuds into her ear, blasting the saved playlist she had on her phone.

 

Just as her mind seemingly starts to relax, another bleary image popped into Chloe’s mind. And this time, was an image of a guy. She shots her eyes open as she heard her name being called, she turned in her seat as she raises her hand. The nurse smiled at her telling her to follow her in. Chloe relents as she grabbed her bag, entering her doctor’s office.

 

A woman in her early forty’s, welcomed Chloe with a warm smile, asking her to sit down. Chloe smiled back, greeting the woman with such enthusiasm.

 

“How are you, Chloe?” Dianne, the Beale’s trusted family psychiatrist, also a close family friend and acting as Chloe’s second mother, asked the redhead with a soft smile on her face.

 

“I’m good, Dianne. How about you?” Chloe answered as she settled herself on the chair across Dianne’s table. The older woman nodded her head slightly, before leaning forward her arms resting on the table.

 

“I’m doing fine, darling. What is going on, lately? Your mother kind of gave me an insight.” Dianne responded almost immediately, her face turning serious and concerned at the same time.

Chloe pursed her lips for a moment, her fingers toying with the strap of her bag as she searched for words that will explain the things that are bothering her now.

 

“Well… you know that when I was twelve I always have those weird dreams right?” Chloe started off, looking at the other woman who nodded her head, she then proceeded knowing that Dianne wouldn’t speak until she’s done telling her everything.

 

“And… for the past few months, I started having them again. Though this time I’m seeing vague images.” Chloe added, she saw Dianne lean back on her chair while nodding her head.

 

“What kind of images are you seeing?”

 

“Like… random visions of people I don’t think I have seen before. Places I’ve never been into. It kinda repeats itself sometimes.” Chloe answered while she looks directly at the other woman.

 

“Do these people in your dreams talk to you?” The question made Chloe nod her head quickly as a response. “What do they tell you?”

 

“Oh, they’re usually one to three words. Like, _finally_ … _it’s you_. Something like that.” Chloe fills in, causing Dianne to furrow her brows at this.

 

“Okay… that’s really weird, isn’t it? How are you after the recent accident you got involved to?” Dianne asked once again while her hands grab the folder on her desk, scanning it quickly.

 

“I’m… good, like, it does not bother me at all.” Chloe answered with a pause, she tilted her head and stared at the woman in front of her. “You don’t think that it’s because of the accidents I’ve been into, don’t you?” She added with her brows slightly raised.

 

The other woman shifted her head to the side, her brows furrowed as she starts analyzing the things she had heard from the young woman. Chloe had been her patient since she was ten, after being involved in a car accident with her father, which was the most traumatic and unfortunate event for Chloe. Her dad died a few hours after being brought to the hospital, while Chloe was in coma for a few weeks.

After recovering, Chloe started to have those nightmares which caused her mother to bring the young Chloe to her. They tried therapies and some sessions, whatever was needed for the betterment of Chloe and her mental health.

 

This went on for years until they were all sure that Chloe is doing well. In spite of getting in other names of troubles throughout those years, that didn’t stop the redhead from being the loving, bubbly and a ball of sunshine that she is now. Chloe could cope well with any situation. Almost every situation, actually.

 

“Well, the traumas that you were getting from those unwanted situations could be one. Also, the stress could be also a factor. But as what you have said, those dreams aren’t nightmares, right?” Dianne stated, receiving a small nod from the redhead.

 

“What do you feel each time you are having these dreams?”

Chloe stopped for a second, grabbing a hold of her own thoughts. Aside from feeling weird about it, she wasn’t so sure about anything else. Well, it does confuse her. And…

 

“It kinda makes my heart wrench in pain, there are mornings where I would wake up with tears in my eyes.” Chloe responded which made Dianne cross her arms over her chest, brows furrowed.

 

“Okay, that’s odd. In your dreams, were you included in the picture or were you looking at the image in a third person’s point of view?” the curiosity and bewilderment plastered on Dianne’s face.

 

Chloe couldn’t respond quickly as she tried to remember the dreams she had had over the past week. She nipped her lower lip before answering, “I’d say I’m seeing it on a third person’s view. It’s like these dreams are trying to show me something.”

Dianne nodded as she jots the information down, before facing the younger woman again. She then stood up, carrying the file folder in her hand.

 

“I want you to lay on that chair.”

 

Chloe stood up from her seat, following the older woman to the spacious part of her office. As soon as Chloe had settled comfortably on the chair, Dianne stands beside her, before asking the redhead to close her eyes and relax her mind. Chloe obediently relents as told, following each count that Dianne is muttering with an inhale and exhale exercises. The next few minutes of doing just that seemed to relax Chloe’s mind, all her thoughts suddenly leaving her occupied mind.

 

“Okay, Chloe, I want you to think of the recent dream that you had. And tell me what you see.” Dianne softly hushed, careful not to disturb Chloe in her peaceful state of mind.

Chloe having heard what Dianne had said, she tried her best to get a grip of the image of her last night’s dream. Her physical body was aware of the noises she’s hearing, she knew that Dianne was saying something else, but her mind seemed to be distracted as she was mysteriously brought back to the scenario she had last night. Only this time, it’s like she’s watching a movie. She could see herself standing out of nowhere.

 

It’s like an island, or rather, a beach. The calm sounds of the ocean’s waves seemed to be clearer for Chloe, the ocean breeze grazing over her skin. She felt cold all of a sudden, her vision started to spin around, fuzzy images of some random person popping out of nowhere. The whirling motion only stopped when she heard a voice calling her.

 

Dianne watches as Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed as if she was brought in another world, and it confuses her.

 

Whilst Chloe heard the same voice, calling her again. But this time, Chloe wasn’t sure if the voice was actually calling _her,_ since the name sounded almost like her own, but it sounded different.

Just as then, Chloe’s mind had brought her to a place where it’s all dark. She felt shudders, her heart thumping abnormally. She could hear Dianne calling her from the real world, just as she tried to turn around, she was almost blinded as a bright light came out of nowhere, Chloe brought up her hands as she tried to block the ray of light striking at her direction.

 

_“If 't be true thou art out th're, giveth me a signeth to alloweth wend.”_

 

“Chloe!” Dianne called out, shaking the younger woman as she notices that Chloe is starting to look pale. Luckily, Chloe snapped out of that dream… or whatever it is. She leaned forward, her heart beating wildly as if she had just run a marathon. She felt cold beads of sweats formed on her forehead, while she tries to calm her breathing.

 

“What did you see?” Dianne asked, completely worried and dazed to what had just happened. Chloe took a deep breath as she shots her head up, meeting Dianne’s gaze.

 

“I… there’s an island. It’s like a setting in a movie, I could both see myself standing in a middle of nowhere,” Chloe pauses as she briefly recalls the scenarios. “Then… it’s spinning, there’s images of people I, I have no idea who are they. It was blurry, then there’s this voice.”

 

“What does the voice say?”

 

“I can’t remember the exact words… but it wasn’t in modern English.” Chloe answered, which causes more puzzle to both their minds.

 

“How did you know it wasn’t in modern English?” the tone that the older woman used was full of curiosity. Chloe looked up to her with a small smile.

 

“I was, uh, studying some stuffs about the Elizabethan era… and I could tell that it was in Shakespearean language.” Chloe admitted, her eyes diverting on her own hands.

Silence fell upon the two of them, despite the years of experience that Dianne had and her countless encounters with patience who’s having real weird dreams and almost the same problem as Chloe’s, or even worse, she would have to admit that this one is tricky and really confusing.

 

Meanwhile, Chloe was personally taking in the peculiar dream she just had. And out of nowhere, another thought had crossed her mind. She quickly shot her head up, eyes full of astonishment as she asks Dianne a question that she was sure she had never had someone ask her before.

 

 

“Do you happen to believe in… _reincarnation_?”

* * *

The warmth of freshly brewed coffee gave Chloe a relaxing sensation as she held the cup of Starbucks she had just bought on her way back to Barden. As expected, her meeting with Dianne took longer than expected. She, of course, anticipated the answer she received from Dianne. Dianne’s a firm believer in power of science, despite her being an open-minded person. Chloe, too, felt foolish of herself when she asked her that. But, she’s just too curious, maybe that was just it.

 

She stood on the side walk, waiting for the traffic light across her to turn green so she could cross to the other side when she started zoning out again.

 

Maybe she had zoned out for a little longer that she hadn’t noticed the other people already crossing the street, that she only came back to her senses when an old woman tapped her shoulders, a mesmerizing smile spreading across the other woman’s lips. Chloe smiled back as she turned, realizing that she only had a few seconds left to cross, she hurriedly run towards the crosswalk.

 

Just as then, Chloe wasn’t sure when did the light signalled to a stop so quickly, and the next thing that Chloe knew; a loud honking noise was heard all over the streets, surprising almost everyone on the road. There wasn’t enough time for her to process the moment, she jumped as she watched a black car surging towards her.

 

Then everything happened in a slow motion as if the time had stopped, Chloe saw the world around her go slow, her first reflex was to throw her arms to her side, aiming to protect herself as if it would save her from getting hit by the car, her coffee immediately forgotten as it directly and incidentally hit the car’s hood.

It was weird as hell, specially when the time seemed to resume in its normal motion, the loud screeching of a car’s break echoing at the street, _almost_ hitting Chloe, everyone turning their attention at her who was standing half way through the crosswalk, her coffee splashed at the hood of the car that had almost hit her. She didn’t even get the time to calm her breathing when the driver went out the black BMW. The redhead tried to open her mouth, quickly shutting it close as she was still in the state of shock.

 

“What the hell, dude?”

 

Chloe gazed absentmindedly at the smaller woman standing not too far from her, a brunette with a heavy dark make up, wearing a dark faded jeans and gray shirt paired with a leather jacket and combat boots, sporting a very annoyed expression as she glares at Chloe who was still dumbfounded.

 

 _Badass._ Was the first word that entered Chloe’s mind to describe the petite woman.

 

“Dude! Look what you’ve done!” The younger brunette snapped, her voice sounded as if she’s trying her best to not yell at Chloe. Whilst the redhead cracked out of her own trance, her mouth hanging open as she turns her eyes to the car, down to her cup of coffee now emptied and back to the brunette.

 

She saw how the other woman clenched her jaw in infuriation. Chloe furrowed her brows, as she felt her cheeks dampened, she brought a hand up and wiped her cheeks, and just as then, she realizes that a tear had just escaped her eyes.

 

In another mostly odd and unexpected time.

 

But the pissed off brunette didn’t notice the motion as she walks towards the redhead, when they were just a few feet away, she stopped on her tracks, her eyes quickly widening as if she had just seen a ghost. She then shook her head, as she confronted the taller woman.

 

“Are you crazy? I just fucking cleaned my car, and you freaking spilled your damn coffee on it!” The brunette said as if Chloe had no idea of what had just happened. The tone of the brunette ringed on Chloe’s ear and she wasn’t too sure if she liked it.

 

“You almost hit me, for your informati—”

 

“Dude, it was a green light for me!”

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow when the brunette cut her off. She would admit that the woman is pretty, except for her attitude. The redhead turned to look at the side where she was just standing a moment ago, her brows furrowing when she didn’t see the old woman who tapped her on the shoulder earlier. She then checked the traffic light and was even more confused because she was sure that she still had enough time left to cross the street.

So, what happened?

 

Just as when she was about to say a word, a police car had arrived.

* * *

“Chloe, what happened?” Aubrey and the rest of the girl came in to the precinct hurriedly, worried expressions in their faces, mostly posted on Aubrey’s. Chloe huffed as she stood up from where she was sitting, glancing at the brunette sitting in front of her.

 

The cops had decided to bring the two of them over since the other woman was clearly fuming mad about Chloe’s _‘carelessness’_ and they had to settle the dispute in front of a police officer.

 

The redhead frowned as she noticed that the brunette is still glaring at her. And she’d been glaring at Chloe ever since they got there. Chloe wasn’t the type of person who keeps grudges, she’s the nicest and most forgiving person you’ll ever meet. She did try to be nice to the brunette after settling the issue, but the other woman seemed to be ‘allergic’ to people that she ignored Chloe’s offer of hand shake and apology.

 

Oh, and that woman has a name.

 

“Beca?”

 

Everyone turned their head to Emily who had just arrived along with Stacie. Chloe’s eyes widened while the said Beca seemed to lighten up as she stands from her seat, the redhead felt a little bit of anger when she saw how both Emily and Stacie run towards the younger brunette, engulfing her in a tight hug.

 

“Triple brunettes, wow.” Fat Amy whispered jokingly, earning a glare from Aubrey.

 _Beca?_ The name repeated on Chloe’s mind, her mouth agape as she could not believe the scene before her. She sure does look like a badass but has a soft side.

 

And it just catches Chloe’s attention and curiosity.

 

“Uh, who is she, Stacie?” Aubrey asked with curiosity in her voice. The three other girls pulled away from their mini group hug, facing Aubrey. Chloe had once again noticed the glare that Beca had thrown at her direction, and it quickly changed into an unreadable expression as soon as her eyes landed on Aubrey.

 

“Oh… she’s the friend we’re talking about. She’s also transferring in Barden. But look, she’s already gotten herself in trouble.” Stacie answered, slightly mocking the smaller brunette who just rolled her eyes. “She’s Beca, by the way. Beca Mitchell.” Stacie added, before turning to the other brunette, a wide smile on her face.

 

“Beca, they’re the bellas. The group of girls we mentioned, we got in. Ha!” the tone of Stacie’s voice was of confidence, the brunette just shrug, her cold façade and badassery already getting on Aubrey’s nerve. Just as then, Stacie knits her brows together, as she studied Beca’s expression.

 

“What are you doing here anyways?” Stacie asked before glancing at Chloe who was now looking away.

Both Emily and Stacie exchanged glances, their mouth both muttering a silent “ _Oh.”_

 

Stacie knew by then that Beca would be more annoyed if she’d learned that she would have to meet Chloe more often than not. Since they’re sisters now, as what was according to the oath they took.

Before the silence completely take over, their faces filled with questions and curiosity about the new brunette, another brunette had arrived at that police station.

 

“I’m here, I’m here!”, shouted the brunette guy who seemed to have been coming there in a rush. Chloe noticed the frown on Beca’s face as she turns her head and saw the man.

The brunette guy stopped as he looked at each of the faces in the room before his eyes landed on the particular short grumpy woman. His eyes then lit up as he takes the long steps towards Beca. His gaze met first with Stacie and Emily who both shrugged at him.

 

“And who is he?” Aubrey asked, her brows raised. Just as when Stacie was about to open her mouth, the brunette guy beat him to it.

 

“I’m Jesse. Jesse Swanson, _the_ bestfriend.” The guy answered with a goofy smile on his face, extending his arms towards Aubrey. The blonde hesitatingly shook his hand, then his gaze went to Chloe who was standing beside the blonde. He stopped for a moment, and Chloe felt even eerier at the looks he was giving her.

 

“Let’s go.” Beca, who has been silent for almost an hour now, stated, causing everyone to look at her. Her face then turned alerted as she looked at her friends, her eyes moving back and forth.

 

Jesse nodded as he lets Beca walk before him, and Chloe was sure she saw the petite woman throw one more glance at her before walking away. Whilst Jesse looked at her almost apologetically, yet, there was something else in his eyes.

 

“That’s awkward.” Cynthia Rose muttered under her breath, earning slight nods from the rest.

*******

“She, what?” Aubrey almost yell in disbelief after hearing Chloe’s story. The redhead huffed as she leaned back on the couch, her expression a bit pissed off upon remembering what had just happened.

 

“I can’t believe she’s Stacie and Emily’s friend, though.” Chloe muttered, her gaze meeting Aubrey’s, whose face was frowning. It wasn’t a shocker that Aubrey was pissed off by what had happened, she’s like a sister to Chloe and not to mention that her inner protective always shows when it comes to Chloe’s being.

 

“You didn’t zone out while crossing the street, didn’t you?” Aubrey asked her brows furrowed.

Chloe fell silent for a second as her mind drifted back to the previous scenario. She nipped her bottom lip, before tilting her head to the side her eyes narrowing as she pictured the old woman from before who snapped her out of her trance.

 

Aside from being weirded at how the time appeared to be both in slow motion and then in a quick second, was back to normal, Chloe was also astonished at how the woman just disappeared.

 

“Chloe?”

 

It’s as if there’s something going on that she could not point her finger to. It’s really strange, but she was sure she isn’t going crazy.

 

“Chloe!”

 

The bubbles forming in Chloe’s head popped out when Aubrey snapped her fingers in front of her, gathering Chloe’s presence back. The blonde looked at Chloe as if she’s suspecting her from not being herself lately.

Chloe showed her bestfriend a small smile as she looked back at her. Aubrey eyed her bestfriend carefully, narrowing her green hazel eyes at the redhead. Chloe looked away, biting her lower lip as she secretly wishes that Aubrey wouldn’t ask her more questions. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw in her peripheral the way the blonde slumps her shoulder and puffs an air.

 

“Stacie invites us to their mini welcome home party at her friend’s house this weekend. We can say no if you want, but the other bellas are going.” Aubrey stated quickly gathering all of Chloe’s full attention.

The redhead seemed to weigh her options for a few seconds, as what Aubrey could tell. Chloe tilted her head to Aubrey’s direction, putting her hand under her chin, using her elbow to support her head’s weight, pressed against her knees, her brows furrowed.

 

“Welcome home party? I thought they just moved here?” Chloe asked confusedly. Aubrey shrugs her shoulders, rubbing the tip of her nose before answering,

 

“I’m not sure, but Stacie said something about that _alt-girl_ living here for some years before moving to the states and not quite sure why she moved back here again.” Chloe nodded her head lightly at Aubrey’s explanation, her lips pouting a bit. She glanced at her bestfriend quickly before leaning back against the couch.

 

“I guess we’ll be seeing the girl more often not only because she’s Stacie and Emily’s friend, but she’ll be transferring to Barden as well. Maybe we could like, you know, try to be friends with her.” Chloe reasoned out, her decision being obvious to Aubrey. The blonde didn’t say anything else, as though she kind of did not like _that_ Beca on their first meeting, maybe she and Chloe could give it a second shot.

* * *

The second shot that Chloe had thought about was giving her second thoughts as well. After their first and unfortunate meeting, it doesn’t only seem like the brunette had been avoiding her, because she totally _is_ avoiding Chloe. That one time they saw each other in hallway, Chloe felt a bit insulted by the fact that as soon as their eyes met, the brunette quickly changed her direction, heading at the opposite path in order to not cross with Chloe.

It’s as if Chloe has some disease. The second time they met, the brunette was with Stacie and Emily. Fat Amy and the rest had invited the petite woman to join them in their table and Chloe had _never_ been introduced to ‘awkward’ in her entire life.

 

And what’s even funnier is when they attended the supposed to be a welcome home party for Beca, which was coordinated by of course, Stacie and Emily along with Jesse. When they arrived at Beca’s house, the brunette wasn’t there, the party was for her, but look, she missed it. Which Stacie nor Emily nor Jesse didn’t mind at all, it’s as if they had expected that to happen beforehand.

 

They had also learned that Beca’s father, was Dr. Mitchell who teaches in Barden. He’s a nice guy, he cracks jokes more often than not, owns a turtle, and he used to smile a lot, which makes them wonder as to why Beca seemed to be grumpy and always frowning each time they would see her in the hallway.

He even apologized to Chloe, after learning the way how Beca had acted on their first meeting. So, Chloe and the other girls thinks that Beca’s father is really nice, so where did Beca got this distant and grumpy attitude?

 

It wasn’t that hard to befriend Chloe; the redhead is incredibly known for her bubbly personality. Chloe loves people, she does not do ‘hate’, specially ‘awkward’ but when it comes to this new stranger, named Beca Mitchell, Chloe kinds of feel this way. And Chloe certainly does not like it.

Chloe tried, but she wasn’t so sure if Beca is still flaring at her from their unpleasant first meeting. She tried to take Stacie’s; ‘ _She treats her car like her own’_ and she would apologize to her, _again,_ for spilling her coffee on the hood of her car. But she wasn’t given any chance to do so since Beca, seemingly, has a talent for avoiding people.

 

Beca appeared to be shutting _almost_ everyone out, which was also half confirmed by her own father, and it isn’t just Chloe that she is avoiding. And when Chloe says ‘shutting everyone out’, it meant that they only see Beca once to thrice a month, and those meetings are brief. Stacie and Emily would always apologize for their friend’s strange behaviour, but they don’t really give any excuses as to why Beca seemed to be an ‘overly closed-up’ person.

 

 

Chloe shook her head slightly, freeing her mind from her own thoughts as she stopped for a quick break from her morning jog, grabbing her tumbler filled with lemon water. She walked to the nearest bench and sat on it, enjoying the view wherein the sun is starting to rise behind the huge building of Barden. She took a sip from her tumbler as she tries to catch her breath. For a moment, she stayed still, her head bobbing, music blasting through her earphones.

 

Unknowingly, Chloe started humming to a melody she isn’t sure if she had heard before. It’s like an _unknown_ melody but it sounded, or at least, seemed familiar to her. Chloe knitted her brows together as she tries to figure out the song, she tilted her head to the side, giving up, Chloe tried to distract herself instead, as she started to sing along with David Guetta’s _Titanium_ out loud.

 

**_I’m bullet proof, nothing to lose_ **

**_Fire away, fire away_ **

**_Ricochet you take your aim_ **

**_Fire away, fire away_ **

**_You shoot me do—_ **

She loves this song, in fact this is her lady ja—

 

“Holy-!” Chloe jumped from her seat when she saw Beca, in the corner of her eyes, suddenly popping out of _nowhere_.

Or… how long has she been standing there?

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Beca exclaimed, irritation already present in her tone. Chloe furrows her eyebrows at the same time that Beca raised hers.

 

Chloe eyed the petite brunette, standing a few meters away from her, wearing a plaid suit. It’s early in the morning so why is she dressed up like that? Not like it’s Chloe’s business. And totally not like she thinks Beca looked hot in her outfit. Because, she does _not._

“You scared me!” Chloe snapped back, standing from her seat. It was by then that she just noticed the surprised, and confused expression on the smaller woman’s feature, her eyes then landed on the purple lilacs that Beca was holding, decorated with some yellow daffodil. Chloe narrowed her eyes, her gaze stilling on the flowers that Beca is holding.

 

She only then shot her eyes back to Beca’s when the brunette hid the flowers behind her back, her eyes a bit widening. It’s just fall, so why is she holding a well bloomed daffodil? Doesn’t it only bloom at early winters or spring? Chloe would admit that she doesn’t know that much about flowers but really, she would watch her mother plant flowers in their garden a few times a year. And she isn’t sure, but she was aware that daffodil is usually planted during autumn and it will bloom in spring, or in early winter. Another thing is that, lilacs also blooms mid-spring, usually around May.

 

As if Beca senses the questions clouding her mind, the brunette cleared her throat, taking a step towards her direction.

Another thing that is buried deep in Chloe’s mind was that, _how_ did Beca got here without her even noticing?

* * *

“ _Here.”_

_Chloe reaches out for the flowers that Beca is handing her. She looks at them, inhaling its scent, her eyes then darted back to Beca who is currently looking at her. Though she thought it’s odd that Beca is standing just a few feet from her noting that the brunette had done nothing but avoid her the whole time they’d met, she gazed back at the brunette._

_“Thank you.”_

_“I don’t know how… or why, but, you’re so weird.” Chloe squinted her eyes at Beca’s statement, she didn’t even have the time to think what that meant when Beca talked again, which, so far, has been the longest sentence she had muttered at the redhead,_

_“Purple lilacs mean the first emotion of love. While daffodils symbolize regard and chivalry, unrequited love. One portends bad luck, while having a bunch of them means joy and happiness. It also indicates new beginnings and…” Beca trailed, her eyes darting down at the flowers, whilst Chloe studies her tentatively._

_“…rebirth, and eternal life...” Beca filled in, Chloe held her gaze towards the other woman, visibly unsure of what should she make out of the ‘information’ that Beca had told her._

_It was completely random, but Chloe appreciated it and felt somehow ‘connected’ to the flowers she was holding._

_“I… I didn’t know you have a lot of knowledge about flowers.” Chloe muttered, hesitatingly. Her heart almost jumps out of its cage when she saw a half-smirk now plastered across Beca’s lips._

_“I wandered lonely as a cloud.”_

_Chloe looked at Beca, with a confusion filled face. She saw the way Beca licked her bottom lip, a small smile now formed on the corner of her lips._

_“It was a poem written by William Wordsworth. He did an amazing job on referencing to daffodils.” Beca added, glancing quickly at Chloe before turning slightly, she shoots her an awkward smile as Chloe continued to look like a lost puppy._

_“I will assume that this would be the first and last time you’d do that. Whatever it is that you did.” Beca said before walking to the opposite direction, leaving Chloe dumbfounded._

Chloe snapped out of her own daze, she may or may not have been staring at the flowers, neatly placed in a vase on her study table for three days now. She is of course, still confused to what had happened three days ago.

How Beca had suddenly showed up, her general information about these flowers, about the poem and about her, doing something that Beca hoped would be the ‘first’ and ‘last’ time. It honestly drives Chloe insane. And she hadn’t stopped thinking about all of it since then.

 

Chloe may or may not have been looking and studying the certain poem that Beca had mentioned. But it only tires her brains out. Not only did the brunette acted strange, she also now had this mysterious vibe that got Chloe curious.

 

Chloe may or may not have been thinking and recalling over and over again what it was that she did that Beca was referring to. She grinned at herself at the thought of _summoning_ Beca.

It really is weird.

 

 

But then, it _happens_ again. And both were really stunned. And this time, Chloe was sure that Beca had popped out of _somewhere._ Which almost made Chloe freak out or at least, pass out.

 

She was singing to some song, probably a song from their rehearsal when Beca had just suddenly appeared in front of her, this time, the brunette is wearing _just_ a bathrobe which pulled a blush from Chloe.

 

“Dude!” Beca’s tone wasn’t yelling but it was more of a surprised, her eyes rounder, her mouth opened in surprise.

 

“H-how…” Chloe trails off, looking at Beca with the same expression.

 

“ _Fuck.”_

*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we met the other characters. Just like how necessary Stacie’s character is, Jesse is also necessary. As well as (I’m spoiling it to you, lol), Chicago’s character. But we’ll meet him a little later in the story. Theo would be also included in this one.
> 
> PS: This isn’t a mystery, so I’m pretty sure you guys already have an idea as to what this is about. (Except for the whole flow of the story, lmao.) However, if you guys do have question, feel free to message me. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe slowly starts to barge into Beca Mitchell's world as she learns about her gift and curse at the same time.

**Date Written: 06-02-18**

**-Sky**

**Once In A Lifetime**

*******

“Okay, enough for today.” Aubrey snaps as she walked towards the piano, grabbing her water bottle, with Chloe trailing behind her. “Chloe, you seemed to be distracted, what’s up?” she then asked as she turned around, her brows slightly raised. Chloe let out a deep breath, her eyes darting on the ground, while the rest of the bellas stood behind them watching their two captains.

 

“Maybe because of her nodes. You know.” Fat Amy chimed in, both Aubrey and Chloe glanced at the Australian blonde, their faces blank. The redhead then shoots Aubrey an apologetic smile as she shook her head slightly.

 

“Sorry, I was just… I don’t feel well.”

Aubrey eyed her bestfriend carefully, studying the weird expression on Chloe’s face before huffing. “I need laser focus Chloe, remember, we need to win this.” She reminded Chloe, who nodded as she turned to her groupmates, shooting them a timid smile. Emily walked right up to her, a small smile on her face and at the same time, her eyes filled with concern.

 

“Hey, I was wondering if you would like to join us, me and the rest of the girls are going to grab some coffee. I think we need to like, bond or unwind.” Emily offered kindly. “Or whatever…” she mumbled, an awkward smile on her face. Chloe responded with a nod and a wide smile plastered on her face.

 

“Sure. Let me just go grab my things.”

 

“Okay, cool. We’ll wait for you outside.”

Chloe threw a smile once again, before walking to the chairs where she placed her stuffs, she slightly shook her head as if she had forgotten something, but she’s not sure what it was. She knew there’s something deep inside her that is bothering her, keeping her from focusing on the bellas, but she just couldn’t lay a finger on it yet.

 

It’s like she’s trying to remember a memory that had been erased. Purposely.

* * *

 

“Hey, Chloe. Can you, uh, show us how the tune goes off before Fat Amy’s solo?” Stacie asks, and though Chloe wasn’t sure, she thought that the look on Stacie’s smile almost seemed mischievous to her.

 

Or maybe not.

Or maybe, whatever.

 

Chloe, being the co-captain and making sure that her teammates would learn everything before the regionals, clears her throat as she prepares to demonstrate to her teammates how their set should be done. She then proceeded to humming the start of _Turn the beat around,_ the bellas attention all focused on her.  

Her eyes then landed on Stacie and she saw how the smirk on the tall brunette’s face grew wider and Emily was suddenly sporting a _terrified_ expression as both brunette looked across Chloe’s shoulder, causing the redhead and the rest of the bellas to turn their head at the direction where Emily and Stacie were looking.

 

Chloe didn’t have enough time to process a thing when she heard Amy’s excited voice calling out the petite brunette standing at the entrance of the coffee shop they were in, looking confused and baffled. And maybe surprised too.

 

“Beca!”

Beca stood still on her spot, her gaze shifting and finally spotting the group, well Amy, who was waving at her with huge excitement. Her headphones were resting on her neck, not to mention how comfortably dressed she is. To Chloe’s judgement, the girl looked like she’s been doing something but had been completely disturbed, her eyes growing wider as if seeing them really took her by surprise.

 

Beca doesn’t seem to be going out today, but here she is.

 

Chloe had also caught the way Beca glared at her direction, or at Stacie’s, she wasn’t sure. But those icy stares sent chills to her spine. The small brunette started walking towards their table, stealing a quick glance at Chloe before stilling her gaze at the other girls.

 

The moment Beca had reached their table her eyes were pinned to Stacie who is now grinning widely. “Did you just, like, appear in a _snap_?” Cynthia Rose asked with uncertainty, her face clearly sporting a suspicious expression.

 

“What?”

 

“I didn’t see you enter the coffee shop…” Cynthia Rose retorted, followed by an awkward silence, then at the next ten seconds, with Amy’s lead, everyone burst out in laughter save it for Chloe and Cynthia Rose.

 

And Stacie and Emily.

 

Chloe watches as the tensed expression in Beca’s face relaxed a little bit when the group started laughing, and at the back of Chloe’s mind, weird as it may seem, she _felt_ like this had happened before. It was like a –

 

“Having some _Déjà vu_ there, Chloe?” Stacie asked, her voice hushed with a small smirk on her face. Chloe’s eyes glanced on Emily whose expression is one of those ‘a kid-getting-in-trouble’ like, slightly creasing her eyebrows, her gaze paces back and forth between the two new bellas in front of her.

 

 

“Can we talk?” Beca asked with a serious tone, her eyes focused on the now baffled Chloe.

“Bec—” Stacie threw a worried glance at Chloe who looked back at her with an even more confused look.

 

“Follow me.” Beca added, leaving no room for Stacie’s reasonings, before heading towards the exit.

Chloe smiled at her friends nervously before standing up from her seat. She gave Stacie a reassuring nod as she followed Beca.

She swallowed loudly as she stood behind the brunette, whose back is turned against her. She bit the bottom of her lip, clearing her throat. Beca tilts her body completely to face Chloe, a serious look displayed on her face.

 

“Where did you come from?” Beca asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Wha—”

 

“Forget about that, I don’t think I’ll get rid of you that easily. Let’s go.” Beca muttered under her breath, bringing more chaos in Chloe’s mind.

The redhead felt a cold hand grabbing her left arm, dragging her back inside the coffee shop, except that when Beca opened the door, they are suddenly in the Mitchell’s household. She didn’t have time to process anything, she wasn’t even sure what to process, or how to process what had just happened.

It’s bizarre and yet Chloe was amazed.

*******

Meanwhile, Cynthia Rose had her brows knitted together as she peeked outside but her captain and Beca was out of sight.

 

“Did they just disappear?” Jessica asked, more directed to Ashley who is sitting beside her.

“Don’t be nuts.” Ashley waved her off, Jessica met Cynthia Rose’s gaze and shrugged.

 

Emily looked at Stacie, worry clearly displayed on her face, while the other girl just smiled at her with assurance that it’s going to be okay.

* * *

“How the hell…” Chloe whispers, her eyes wider as she looked at her back, double checking if they went to the right door, which doesn’t make any sense. Her mouth agape as she stared back at Beca disbelievingly, wondering how they got there when she was sure they entered the coffee shop.

 

“Theo, get your butt in here.” Beca yelled, her eyes never leaving Chloe’s.

 

“Isn’t that your father’s turtle?” Chloe asked confusedly, her mind going circuits trying to make sense the previous scenario. One thing is, Chloe hadn’t gotten the chance to freak out about what had just happened. It’s not everyday that you just sort of ‘teleport’ from place to place, or whatever it is that Beca did.

 

But she is sure that she needs an explanation. Or answers to the questions she still hadn’t formulated in her mind, but she’ll surely have a lot of those when she finally calms her nerves down, and her thoughts in order.

She saw the half smirk crossing on Beca’s face, before her gaze landed on Dr. Mitchell’s turtle, slowly walking on the floor. A burst of blinding light then filled the living room, Chloe felt as if the light is burning through her skin, it’s like she had just come face to face with the sun, or something close to that. She brought her arms up to protect herself from the glowing light, (if it will even work) cause if she doesn’t, she felt like it will blind her.

 

Whilst Beca didn’t even flinch.

 

A few seconds after, the light vanished as if it didn’t even happen in the first place, and the moment Chloe put her arms down, she passed out after seeing a man, now standing behind Beca.

* * *

 

_“Beca, we’re risking something here.”_

_“Dude, then in what universe did this girl come from?”_

_“I don’t know, but if she could call you in her will, she sure is someone extraordinary. Are you sure you haven’t seen her before?”_

 

Chloe flinches, her sense of hearing becoming clearer. She shifted her body on her right, the feeling of the mattress she was currently lying in gives her comfort. Slowly opening her eyes, she was met with two pairs of eyes staring at her as if she’d done something wrong. Her head felt fuzzy and heavy as she tries to sit up, Beca awkwardly closing near her to lend some help.

As she steadied herself, she shots her head up, now clearly looking at the man who just appeared out of nowhere, Chloe felt like she’s going to pass out again and before she could ask questions, she felt Beca’s finger on her lips, hushing her.

 

“Look, whatever it is that you’re gonna know, please don’t freak out. Or be some crazy woman… whatever.” Beca’s tone was pleading and the there’s an uncertain look on her face that made Chloe absentmindedly nodding her head. Her eyes fleets to the man standing near them and then back to Beca.

 

“Who are you… really. Or, what are you exactly. What’s going on, I don’t understand, Beca.” Chloe asks, the questions flowing freely out of her lips. She noticed the way Beca let out a heavy sigh, tilting her head before nodding at the man, or Theo the turtle. Or probably just turtle. Or Theo, -Chloe’s not sure.

 

“My name’s Theo. I’m, uh, I was sent by a Deity to be with Beca.” Theo walks towards them, extending his arms at Chloe with a small genuine smile. “Not like _be_ with Beca, but like, be with Beca because of certain reasons.” He added, earning an eye roll from Beca who lightly shakes her head.

 

“Sorry, what?” Chloe snapped back, accepting the man’s hand, but confusion never leaving her eyes. Beca ran her fingers through her dark chocolate locks, sighing loudly before gazing deeply into Chloe’s eyes.

 

“I’m gonna leave you two to talk.” Theo then turned to Beca, slightly nodding at her and uttering a muffled; “Beca” before leaving. The petite brunette watches as Theo exits the room before converting her attention back to Chloe who was obviously waiting for an explanation. She gave her a tight-lipped smile as she sits beside Chloe, still maintaining a reasonable space between them.

 

 

The room was a combination of vintage and modern vibes. When they held their ‘welcome party’ for Beca, her room was off limits which was unquestionable since Beca was known for being very mysterious that even her room gained curiosity from the bellas.

And now, Chloe is at awe as she takes in the spacious room. The walls were coated with warm tan paint, almost everything in the room was of either warm tan, light gold and brown colors. From the light gold carpet that matches the drapes, the floor matching the color of the walls, the king-sized bed covered in light gold and brown sheets sits on the center of the room, a solid brown ottoman placed at the edge. There’s also a huge old painting hanging above the headboard, the wall hanging lights on both sides giving the room a bit of a romantic vibe. There’s also a door that Chloe assumes was a walk-in closet.

 

What made the room look peaceful and pleasing was the sliding glass door, in which gives you a full view of the city and the Barden University. Though Chloe would say that it wasn’t really Beca-like, she hadn’t imagined Beca having a tall and huge book shelf on one side corner of the room, a glass study table and a swivel chair in front of the shelf.

In over all, Beca Mitchell wasn’t just an ‘alt-girl’ as opposed to Aubrey’s perspective. Though she’s still mysterious as fuck. Chloe snapped out of her own trance when she heard Beca clearing her throat.

 

Chloe saw the way Beca gulps and lick her lips, it became even more awkward when Beca caught her staring at her lips. She looked away almost instantly, averting her eyes to the ground. Beca raised an eyebrow, ignoring Chloe’s sudden weird behaviour.

 

“I, I don’t know where to start.” Beca stated awkwardly, her gaze also stilling to the modern ceramic floor. Chloe tilted her head to the side, looking at Beca and waits for her to proceed. Beca took the cue and inhales before continuing,

 

“Do you believe in… myths? Or legends? Sorry, I mean, do you watch any fantasy films? Like you know, those supernatural stuffs. Not that I watch them nor I’m a fan, just-” Beca stumbled on her words, a low groan escaping her mouth, like she couldn’t find the exact words to say. She glanced quickly at Chloe who was just staring at her with a lost look on her face. “…no?” Beca paused and licked her lower lip once again, “Right.” her fingers now tapping the mattress, she then cleared her throat once again, closing her eyes shut.

 

“I’m uh, immortal?” she mumbled, hesitatingly. Chloe’s brows knitted together, finding her mouth suddenly dry. Beca shifted uncomfortably on her place, her eyes finally meeting Chloe’s. This time, she didn’t look away. She stared deeply into Chloe’s icy blue eyes, waiting for a reaction. If she’d be honest, she’s expecting Chloe to burst out in laughter and tell her she’s ridiculous.

 

But none of that happened. Except that Chloe still looked like a lost puppy.

 

“I know this is gonna be weird. It’s weird, actually, but it’s true, I’ve been living for four hundred years now.” Beca stated without batting an eyelash, the redhead’s jaw now dropping, blinking a few times as if it will help her absorb what she had just heard.

Beca chuckled lightly as she looks away, nodding slightly.

 

“Four hundred and ninety-seven years, actually. So yeah, almost five centuries.”

Chloe blinked again and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Dude say something. You’re making this more weird.” Beca added.

 

Chloe swallowed again before clearing her throat and mumbling an almost inaudible “How…?”

 

“Long story. It was both a gift and a curse,” Beca pauses, a bitter smile now on her face as she lowers her gaze, “I watch people die, they come and go, sometimes, if they’re lucky, they will be given another life. Sometimes not.” Beca continued, looking at Chloe, making sure if she could catch up.

 

“I saw how the world evolve. How humans become a pain in the ass of the Gods and Goddesses.” Beca chuckled as she shakes her head, she glances at the baffled redhead who is just staring at her, mouth slightly opened. “Still don’t get it?” Beca asked, receiving a sheepish nod from the other woman.

 

“Are you like… _Captain America_? Or like some sort of a superhero?”

 

Beca shook her head with a sly smirk. “They’re not even real.”

 

Silence fell upon the two of them, the brunette threw a side glance at Chloe before letting out a deep sigh. She stared at those blue eyes that resembles the ocean, before taking another deep breath.

 

“I don’t think it will matter if I tell you my story. Not that I would gladly share it with you anyways. I’m only worried about how you do _that_ thing.” Beca’s tone was calmer than usual, or at least according to Chloe. She just stared at Beca (for that’s what she had been doing this whole time), waiting for her to at least enlighten her at some point. ‘Cause Chloe couldn’t really catch up to anything that Beca is saying.

Her mind is clouded with confusion, amazement and… anything that a normal person would feel if she had been told that the woman she thinks she’d been crushing on is _immortal._

 

That was a lot to take in, of course.

 

 

“That thing… you know? Like seriously dude, the last time this happened to me was like… probably twelve years ago.” Beca continued to ramble, ignoring the absence in Chloe’s expression.

 

“Okay, why am I even explaining things to yo—”

 

“So, do you have… special powers?” Chloe cut her off, her eyes rounder than usual, looking like a six-year-old child listening to a bed time story.

 

“Wha—”

 

“Am I connected to you or something? Like you know, I’m the yin to your yang, the light to your dark world. Oh, mayb—”

 

“Okay, stop. That’s… making me cringe.” Beca stands up, looking down at Chloe who’s still sitting, the woman looked even more adorable as she bit her lower lip, a bit embarrassed about her word vomit.

 

“I can totally keep a secret if that’s what you’re concerned about. I’m still kinda lost though.” The redhead mumbled while averting her eyes somewhere else. The brunette rolled her eyes as she let out what sounded like a defeated sigh.

Clearly, Chloe Beale is something else. And it makes Beca both feel uneasy and… _whatever._

 

“You still can’t call me wherever and whenever you want.”

 

“I don’t have your number though…”

Beca raised an eyebrow whilst Chloe felt her cheeks warming up. She prayed that she has the ability to open up a big hole to wherever she is sitting so it could swallow her, she sure had been embarrassing herself in front of Beca. Not that she was conscious but still… not smooth.

 

“Just ask Stacie or Emily for my number.” Beca said with a muffled voice, before turning her back against the redhead who looked up in complete surprise. “I have to be somewhere. Theo will walk you out, whenever you’re ready.” She added before heading towards the door, leaving a blushing and dazzled Chloe in the room.

* * *

 

Chloe sat there still, trying to absorb every word that Beca had told her, she concludes that it kinda makes sense and at the same time it doesn’t, but maybe this is a way to get to know the mysterious brunette even more.

A few minutes after, Theo entered the room, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts. He smiled at her warmly although a troubled look was visible on the man’s face. Chloe smiled back as she stood and gathers her things.

 

“I’ll walk you to the front door.” Theo offered with a calm voice. Chloe only nodded with a small smile, before heading towards him, the guy then started leading her out of Beca’s room.

 

“So… you, uh, can transform into a turtle? Is it only like during full moon, half moon? Sorry, I don’t know how that works.” Chloe tried to initiate a conversation, though she sounded awkward.

 

Theo grinned as he shook his head, his hand already finding its way to the back of his neck. “No, I do it whenever I want, actually.” Chloe responded with an _“Oh”._

What had happened within a span of an hour was too much to take in that Chloe felt as if her head is going to explode. She hadn’t even noticed that they had already reached the front door until Theo stopped, a small smile placated on her face, returning the smile that Theo had.

 

 

“Listen, Chloe. Beca surely had her own reasons why she couldn’t tell you everything or anything right now. No one knows how you can call her in just a snap. But I believe the answers are coming to us, soon. For the mean time…” Theo hesitates, “can you… take care of yourself? Go home safely and take a rest.”

 

There was something strange in Theo’s tone that Chloe couldn’t quite figure out. Generally, she couldn’t figure out anything today. But whatever it is, nothing couldn’t be more bizarre than finding out that the new mysterious person you’ve met recently is actually mystical.

It might be early for Chloe to say it but… she believes that it is more than just a connection. Between her and Beca. Probably _this,_ could be a really way for the two of them to be closer. And be ‘fast friends’.

* * *

Chloe decided to just walk on her way home to her shared dorm with Aubrey. She thinks that it will help her clear her head, and the weather is nice anyway, so yeah, she walks along the streets with her mind still fleeting and trying to puzzle all the information she was given today. If she’d be skeptical, Beca hadn’t really gave her enough proof that she had been living for almost five centuries now. But on the other hand, isn’t appearing out of nowhere and going from place to another, enough to prove that Beca really is extraordinary?

 

Chloe isn’t that dumb to not know that there’s something missing, something does not fit the whole _‘Beca Mitchell-is-immortal’_ puzzle thing, but then yet again, she couldn’t point a finger to it. She’s missing something, and it felt like her heart almost knew everything, but it doesn’t, but she feels confident enough to assume it.

The buzzing of her phone was enough distraction to break the bubbles clouding Chloe’s head. Fishing her phone on her bag, she turned around to a narrow corner, a shortcut that she and Aubrey always take whenever they would stroll around the city.

 

She cleared her throat, a relieved sigh coming from her the moment she had touched her phone before answering the call. “Hey, Aubs.” Chloe answered trying to sound casual. She smiled at a few group of students wearing their Barden hoodie that walks past by her.

 

“Chloe, where are you? I thought you were hanging out with the Bellas? I called them, and they said you left with Beca, what’s going on? Did she do something to you?” Aubrey’s voice sounded deeply worried that it made Chloe feel guilty.

She took another turn to the narrow street; her eyes looked a bit distant.

 

“Chloe? Are you still there?”

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m on my way home. She, uh, Beca and I just talked…” Chloe reasoned out, she bit her lip and silently prayed that her best friend would actually buy that out. When she said she could keep secrets, she means it.

 

Besides, Beca would probably hate her for the rest of her… -immortal life if she tells anyone about it.

 

“Okay… I sent the bellas home, so they could take a rest and be on time on practice tomorrow.” Aubrey sounded a bit skeptic but decided to brush it off. It’s not like Beca and Chloe were in good terms now, though they’re act civil on the few times they’d been on the same place.

 

“Great, I’ll be home in ten minutes. I’ll see you.” Chloe said and quickly ended the call. The color on her face turned pale when she caught sight of her ex-boyfriend, one of her worst exes that she dated when she was in high school that she regretted dating.

She gulped when their eyes met, a smirk quickly spreading on the man’s face.

 

“Chloe! Oh wow, look at you. What are you doing here?” The guy walked towards her, his voice smug and loud. He wasn’t even that close to Chloe, but she could already smell the weed.

 

“Alex.” Chloe said, her tone bland. The guy noticed the unamused look on Chloe’s face, before ignoring it and checking her out wholly, it made Chloe feel uncomfortable.

 

She had dated not a lot of guys and girls back in her high school days, but mostly guys (that’s why Chloe is in for ‘experimenting more’ this time in college), and only a few were counted as one of her serious relationships.

The rest were either just foolish, not serious and some ended badly. And this one, was a bad relationship.

 

Chloe dumped him when she found out about his bad habits. It started when he became possessive to her and he uses physicality whenever they would argue, which were mostly composed of his baseless jealousy. Before their relationship turns into a terrible and unhealthy one, Chloe called it off, but Alex begged her to stay.

She gave him one shot to redeem himself, for Chloe isn’t really one for neglecting people but she isn’t also the type to mess around with. She’s loving and forgiving, but her chances are limited. When she caught him doing drugs and not just that, he was soon involved with gang fights. When Alex was caught beating a defenseless student and while on drugs, Chloe dumped him.

 

“Still hot, I see.” Alex commented, his eyes soon filling with hunger.

 

“Still a crackhead, I see.” Chloe snapped back with sharpness in her tone. Alex chuckled darkly, and the smell of alcohol hits Chloe’s nose.

 

“It’s weed this time. Want a joint?”

Chloe shook her head and attempts to walk past him, but the guy grabbed her arms. She winced at the tight grip, she tried pulling her arms back, but he only gripped on her tighter.

 

“Come on, Chloe. Just one, we can get high together. And if you want, we can do some other fun things.” Alex’s tone sounded creepier as he dragged Chloe along with him, who’s struggling to free herself out of his strong grip.

 

“Let me go, Alex.” Chloe protests.

Her back ached when Alex threw her against the wall like she’s just a ball. Tears were forming on her eyes, specially when she saw the devilish smile on his face.

 

“You know, Chloe, they say you’re such a big prude, I didn’t mind it back when we were dating. Not until you dumped me.”

 

“I can’t be with a guy who’s on drugs and has no problem beating other people.” Chloe snapped back, glaring at the guy who is now towering over her.

Alex only smirks as he grabbed something on the back pocket of his jeans, Chloe’s instincts was to run or scream for help, but unlike any other time wherein a help could come immediately, she knows that she’d be lucky if someone happens to be taking the same route that they were in.

 

However, another bad luck and bad timing for Chloe. Another trouble.

 

Chloe’s mouth suddenly went dry when she saw a swiss knife on Alex’s hand, an evil grin on his face, his eyes were still red and yet they scream lust and hunger. He pinned Chloe on the wall, she was giving a good fight as she tries to flee from the possible danger that Alex is, but she struggled because he was still bigger than her and much stronger.

A tear had finally escaped her eyes the moment she felt the sharp knife being pointed at her neck. The sharp edge grazed her skin and Chloe felt like she stopped breathing for awhile and if she resumes, the knife would only dig deeper. She shivered when she felt him scoot his face closer, his breath that smelled like weed oozing up in Chloe’s nose. He sniffed her sweet scent like a dog, the knife still pointed at Chloe’s neck dangerously, his toned body pressed harshly against her.

 

Chloe tried to shake her head when Alex tried to lick her ear, her pleas being inaudible when he covers her mouth with his big hand whilst pressing her hard against the wall of some abandoned building. She screwed her eyes shut, the familiar feeling of fear for your safety filling up her whole being. She wasn’t new to the feeling of being on the verge of your death.

But it still scares the hell out of her. She maybe had faced death more than once, but it doesn’t make it any better.

 

Tonight though, Chloe could not only feel her tears rolling down her cheeks, but she also got this feeling that she’s not getting out of this.

 

Except that she’s Chloe Beale, and she had survived any dangers she was in. She felt the wind blew against their direction, though it felt sharp and heavy, and everything was in a blur. She felt free from Alex’s strong grip, the knife on her neck gone, she heard a loud thud and a pained groan. Her eyes were still screwed shut, her lips pursed, her heart beat slowing down although she was aware that she wasn’t dead. _Not yet._ The tear that had rolled down her cheeks was stuck at the outline of her chin, it’s like the time had stopped.

 

It does.

 

Silence covered the dark alley, the light from the lamp post blinking until it completely died, the remaining lights in the area had also powered out. It’s like nobody’s there at all besides Chloe. The rush running through Chloe’s vein causes her knees to go weak, trembling until they finally gave up and Chloe loses her remaining strength, the gravity pulling her down.

A cold but strong pair of arms caught her, right then and there, Chloe had never felt safer until now.

 

“Dude, are you alright?”

That familiar alto voice rung through Chloe’s ear, magically calming her nerves down, she silently sniffed as she tried to open her eyes, scared of what she would see, but she was immediately met with a pair of steel blue eyes. Beca’s grasp was tight as well but it gave Chloe a sense of security. The last time Chloe felt this kind of safe was when her father held her tight on his very last breath.

 

“Chloe?” Beca called, her voice filled with concern.

Maybe it was of the moment, that Chloe couldn’t find the words to respond. Or maybe it was the shock, the fear, the relief that someone had saved her yet again. _Beca_ saved her. Chloe doesn’t know, but it surely made it difficult for her to be her natural self.

 

She wasn’t sure how Beca had gotten here, but she was just right in time. Maybe it was one of those time when Chloe had accidentally called her, however, she felt nothing but grateful. Grateful that Beca had come and saved her life.

 

“Fuck, you _scared_ me.”

* * *

 

Chloe passed out for the second time that day.

 

Aubrey had her jaw on the floor when Beca came knocking on their door, with Chloe unconscious in her arms. It didn’t last for a second as worry swiftly replaced her initial reaction.

 

“What happened? Oh God, what, why are you with her, did you—”

Aubrey seemed like she was about to toss some cookie if Beca hadn’t cut her off.

 

“Why would you let her walk on the streets alone?” Beca snapped as she gently lays Chloe on the couch, Aubrey trails behind her after closing the door.

“What? No, I didn’t. She said she’d be home, oh my god, did someone try to rob her again? Or was she caught in another danger?” Aubrey is clearly close to freaking out as she paces back and forth before telling herself to get some water.

 

Aubrey’s hands were trembling when she handed the glass of water to Beca, before helping the brunette to lift Chloe’s head to give her some water. Seconds after, someone knocks on her door. A terrified look was visible on the blonde’s face.

 

“That’s Stacie and Emily. I called them.” Beca informed, she did not move, clearly not wanting to take her eyes away from the still unconscious Chloe.

The blonde stood up to get the door, a worried Stacie and Emily greeting her. Emily pats Aubrey’s shoulders, assuring her that Chloe’s gonna be alright.

 

“Is she hurt?” Stacie asked.

Beca shook her head, her eyes still darted on Chloe. “I was just in time, maybe.” She whispered.

 

“If you’re not with her, why are you in the same area?” Aubrey asked curiously.

Beca had finally averted her eyes to Aubrey, meeting those hazel green eyes that is filled with worry, confusion, relief, and fear for her best friend’s current state.

 

“Theo called me, he’s my assistant. And I uh, was just close to where she is. Why does it even matter?” Beca answered, her last sentence earning a slightly eyebrow raise from Aubrey.

“Well… thank you. Who did this to her? Shouldn’t we be calling the cops?”

“They’re working on it. We got it covered, don’t worry, Aubrey.” Emily chimed in, comforting Aubrey who looked so distressed by now.

 

“God, she’s still not waking up. Should we rush her to the hospital?”

 

“No. I think she passed out due to shock, too much fear she had. She just needs rest.” Stacie said after observing the redhead for quite a while. Aubrey furrowed her brows once again. Everything feels odd to her.

 

“I’ll carry her to her room. Which one is it?” Beca turned to Aubrey who pointed at the first door on her left.

Aubrey once again had her jaw slacked when Beca showcased her strength for the second time tonight in front of Aubrey. For Beca her size, is much stronger than her, she couldn’t even carry a drunken Chloe back to her room, so she’d let Chloe sleep on the couch as long as she’s not on the floor.

 

It’s just one of the many things that Aubrey doesn’t know about Beca. And there’s a lot to know.

 

“I can carry you like that too, if you want.” Stacie said in a low voice as she stood beside Aubrey. She smirked when she saw the flustered expression on Aubrey’s face. She then stopped Aubrey when she was about to follow Beca.

 

“Beca could handle her. Trust me.”

* * *

Chloe woke up around midnight, she stirred on her bed, slowly opening her eyes, the light in her room reassuring her that she’d gone home safe. That Beca had really came to save her.

 

How Beca had appeared just in time was an added mystery to Chloe. Is she like Chloe’s guardian angel?

 

And then again, as if on cue, the subject of Chloe’s thoughts magically appeared standing beside her bed, poker faced with her arms crossed over her chest.

Chloe flinched on her bed, completely surprised at Beca’s appearance.

 

“If you do that again, I think I’ll pass out again.” Chloe said with slight sarcasm as she tries to sit at the edge of her bed.

 

“Then you should stop calling me.”

 

“I didn’t! I don’t even know how it happens.” Chloe retorted. Beca just raised an eyebrow before taking a step closer to the redhead. “Thanks, by the way, for saving me.”

 

“Theo told me that you’d be in danger. He should’ve just saved you instead of sending me a message through butterflies, I hate it when he does that.” Beca muttered as she sits beside Chloe.

 

“So, I didn’t summon you then…”

 

“You what? Sum- Geez, what am I, a Pokémon? Or some sort of demon?” Beca snapped sounding a bit offended. Chloe bit her lower lip in shame and at the same time a grin spread across her lips. Beca must’ve saw her grin when her infamous Beca Mitchell smirk was plastered on her face. “Are you sure you don’t know how you does that though?”

 

Chloe shook her head innocently, “How’d you get here by the way?”

 

“I was just on the rooftop, sorry, I thought I should stay and see if you’re still alive or something. I heard you shuffling so I went in.” Beca explained, it’s a bit weird that the snob alt-girl had uttered more than ten words to her right now.

 

Despite the awful event that occurred earlier, Chloe still thinks that it draws her closer to Beca. Or she’d assume it just like that.

 

“So, I didn’t call you then?” Chloe teased. Beca looked at her with a troubled look but it was completely replaced with another smirk. 

“You know, for someone who was in danger earlier, you’re acting like it didn’t happen.” Beca sniped back.

 

“It happens a lot of times, sometimes after it happens, I just brush it off, thankful that I’m still alive, and continue living life. We can’t avoid death, anyway, can we?” Chloe answered with a somber tone though a smile was playing on her lips.

Beca watches as the woman beside her fidgets her own fingers. She then looked across the room with a sad smile before letting out a loud sigh.

 

“Not for me. Not until the Gods are done punishing me and saying this is a gift.” Beca uttered, her tone was light but it kind of poked Chloe’s heart. Beca sensed Chloe’s eyes boring through her, she tilted her head to the side and showed a tight-lipped smile.

 

“You should go back to sleep; your friend is very worried about you. If Stacie wasn’t here, I would’ve probably knock her out.” Beca said it as a joke, or Chloe would say it is.

When Beca stood up, Chloe grabbed her arm, she looked up at the dazzled Beca who stared back at her. Chloe gulped as she sported her ‘lost puppy face’ at Beca, whom in return, raised an eyebrow.

 

“Stay for the night?” Chloe offered with a sweet tone, but not missing the intention of begging.

 

“Okay, not just because I saved you _once_ and you could actually summon me, doesn’t mean we’re friends.” It was mixed with sarcasm but Beca didn’t even bother pulling her arms back which Chloe take as a good sign.

 

 

“I know, cause I think we’re going to be really fast friends.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi, first of all, I want to apologize for not updating for a long time and secondly, I also want to apologize if this is out of place, messed up, or not making any sense.
> 
> I've been dealing with shits (aren't we all?) for the last few months, and my doctor and therapists advised me to start doing things that I used to enjoy. And one of them is writing, so I've been trying again. But it was on and off (Between the lines is my first attempt).
> 
> SO yeah, I hope I would be able to finish this and I also hope you guys would like it. The plot is drafted and I already have an ending in mind, so hopefully, I will be able to write this the way I imagined it to be. I'll edit all of my fics the moment I get my head wrapped around things.
> 
> Thanks and Enjoy!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie sheds some light to Chloe's questions that regards Beca Mitchell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry for the wait and I hope you'll enjoy this. Thanks!

**Date Written: 06-03-18**

**-Sky**

**Once In A Lifetime**

* * *

The moment Chloe told Beca that she thinks that they’re going to be really fast friends, she really thought it would be the start of a special bond between the two of them. Well, it should be, if it isn’t _the_ Beca Mitchell we’re talking about.

Kudos to Stacie and Emily for bugging their grumpy friend to get her to hang out with the Bellas. Which, by the way, resulted into little to not so little bickers between Beca and Aubrey. And well, sometimes, it’s Beca and Chloe. (Beca really is always sarcastic and snob that it kills the bubbly aura that Chloe has.)

 

They learned that Beca seemed to be allergic to ‘fun things’ (as what Amy would say) as well. When they forced Beca to have a movie night at her place one time (since Beca obviously does have the place to fit eleven girls for a movie night), and Beca’s initial response was of course, a flat _no_ ; they received a deadly glare from the said girl when Fat Amy made the comment; _“She’s not just allergic to people, she’s also allergic to fun stuffs.”_ And Aubrey responded with a; _“Well, that’s not really surprising.”_

Aside from that, Chloe still assumes that little by little, they’re slowly getting Beca on their group. And she still has a lot of questions about the mysterious brunette. And Beca wouldn’t still answer her.

 

Chloe would still unintentionally summon Beca anytime, anywhere, that the two of them is starting to get used to it. Beca is still this cold, snobbish alt-girl that shuts them out. She would still ignore or avoid Chloe (for some matter), whenever she has the chance. In short, nothing had really changed after that incident.

 

Except that Chloe has been accidentally summoning Beca more often.

 

It happens so frequently that the Bellas were starting to be suspicious at how Beca would just magically appear at the same place they’re at. (Maybe that’s one of the reasons why Beca will always ignore Chloe, she might be secretly hating on Chloe for the inconvenience she had unintentionally caused.)

But Chloe still isn’t sure how she does that, neither does Beca.

 

When it happened again and again, Amy had dared to finally ask Beca how come that they would suddenly see her near them when everyone knows that she had cold-bloodedly turned down their invitation to hang out. Chloe could still remember how pale Beca looked at the time.

Thanks to Stacie for saving her little friend by saying that Beca ‘secretly loves hanging out with them’ that she would follow them around (which Beca had strongly denied but there’s no other excuse she could come out with, the bellas won’t buy the ‘coincident’ excuse anymore because it happens almost every time.)

 

But then it would always happen during the Bellas practice. Either they will find Beca standing near the Auditorium door, or outside, regardless, Beca surely does look like a creep every time it happens. Chloe could only look at her apologetically. She mentally made a note to herself that they should figure out how she does that. Because it’s starting to become an inconvenience, specially for Beca.

However, Aubrey was starting not to like it though. She finds it weird, really weird, as well as the other bellas.

 

Again, thanks to Stacie for saving the day. When it happened last time, Stacie had finally told them that Beca is _just_ making sure that the Bellas are practicing hard and ready to win the competition. When Aubrey ask why it is Beca’s business, Stacie had no choice but to go all out. (well not really all out)

Stacie revealed that Beca _‘cares’_ and has every right to roam around because she owns the university, or rather, the Mitchell’s actually own the university. And that Beca wanted to make sure that the bellas would be back on the Lincoln Center this year. This, of course, caused everyone to drop their jaw.

 

Who would’ve thought that Beca Mitchell is a big shot? Well, Chloe thought that of course, Beca would be since she had been around for more than four hundred years now. She has all the time in the world to make herself wealthy.

Stacie ended her revelation with; _“She doesn’t want anyone to know, to avoid special treatment. But since you’re questioning her, there it is.”_

 

 

It also became a way for them to find out that Beca actually has some good ear and talent for making music. When the bellas asked her, she brushed them off with a _“I don’t do anything with music”_. But then, Chloe found out that it isn’t true when she heard Beca singing in the shower stalls one fateful day and she barged in on her shamelessly, naked (might I add) and forced the brunette to sing with her. Which Beca had no choice but to relent (well, not really).

All this had just filled Chloe’s mind with even more pure curiosity and interest, and well, the desperation to get to know Beca Mitchell even more. (She had seen her naked, so it would be right to know her better, wouldn’t it?)

 

But Beca Mitchell remained a mysterious puzzle to Chloe that it sometimes drives her insane and to the point where she couldn’t fall asleep, thinking about Beca. It’s ridiculous, Chloe thought.

* * *

“She’s not always cold and snob, you know.”

Chloe was clearly surprised to the point that she almost jumped out upon hearing that voice behind her. She slowed down from her jog, tilting her head to the side, her nerves relaxing upon seeing Stacie beaming at her as she joins her on the tracks.

It was unexpected of Stacie to join Chloe on her usual morning jog, this actually had been the first time that the leggy brunette had join her on her run. Chloe even admired Stacie’s figure, she must have really been taking care of herself well.

 

“Who?” Chloe retorted, pulling hear earbud out before she resumes her running. She saw in her peripheral vision the way Stacie smirked at her as she follows.

“Beca.” Stacie matches her pace, “Sometimes, she’s stubborn too and a full-time dork.” She added.

 

Chloe tilted her head once again, brows a bit furrowed as she tries to figure out why Stacie is suddenly talking about her mysterious best friend. Sure, the two of them does talk but it definitely isn’t always about Beca. Which Chloe had just realized how it never occurred on her that she could ask Stacie about Beca, right? Stacie probably knows something. Bargaining for little info’s wouldn’t hurt, right?

 

“How long have you known Beca?” Chloe asked, trying to sound casual, wanting to get some back ground on the said petite brunette but not risking her secret just in case Stacie isn’t aware of Beca being centuries alive secret.

 

“Two hundred and nineteen years.”

Chloe nodded absentmindedly before her brain had completely processed it. She stopped right on her tracks as she tried to catch her breath first, but it seemed impossible for her now. Slack jawed, eyes wide, she turns to look at her friend who is just casually smiling at her.

 

“W-what?” Chloe almost whispers, her expression is one of bewilderment. Stacie stopped a few steps behind her before shifting on her heels, her smile was slow to fade, eyebrows knitting together.

“I thought you knew?” Stacie replied, completely surprised at Chloe’s dumbfounded expression.

 

“Oh my… you’re _immortal_ too?” Chloe responded as soon as the thought had finally hit her. Quite.

Stacie is now the one wearing a confused expression, her chest heaving as she studied the expression displayed on Chloe’s face. “What did Beca tell you?”

 

“That she’s… been around for almost five centuries now?” Chloe answered, now unsure of the truth she was told. Stacie smiled once again as she shook her head lightly. A light chuckle escaped her mouth as she looks up to meet Chloe’s confused gaze.

 

“She’s _more_ than being an immortal, Chloe. She’s a _Goblin._ ” Stacie said, pausing for a few seconds waiting for a reaction, when Chloe stood dumbfounded still, she pressed on. “What do you think is the reason why you can summon her? How does she open a door and then leads you to another place? Or how come she can control the weather or make something weird happen?”

 

It was too much to process for Chloe, again. Clearly, this is some weird shit going on. But now that she had thought about it, that time when it rained but particularly _only_ on Barden, it was actually Beca? Every students on the campus was both amazed and freaked out when it happened. They thought some wizards or weird shits are roaming around their campus. Of course, the director (which is obviously working for Dr. Mitchell) brushed the conspiracies going on (about how Barden is a haunted place or whatever weird theories any students would come up with) by saying that they were just testing their new way of watering the trees around the campus which wasn’t backed up with a solid evidence, however, the students let it go.

 

Heck, they even held a mass just in case the rain was caused by a ghost. Fucked up, right? 

 

 

“Come on.” Stacie snaps Chloe out of her own stupor, tilting her head to the side as she leads them on to the nearest bench near them. “I can’t believe Beca only gave you a very tiny detail about all these shits.” Stacie muttered under her breath, loud enough for Chloe to hear.

 

“Who are you really…” Chloe had finally managed to say those words, her brain still processing every word that Stacie had uttered. The brunette smiled at her, adoring the lost look on her friend’s face.

 

“I’m not really sure how Beca ended up being _one,_ I don’t know what it is that she did in her past life that the Gods had made her a Goblin. I met her two hundred and nineteen years ago, I swear to God, she’s a pain in my ass even until now, she always meddles with my job, that I wanted to kill her at first, but she _can’t_ be killed so I just learn how to bear with her existence. Then eventually, we became best friends.” A smile was drawn on Stacie’s lips, reminiscing their _good ol’ days._

 

While Chloe watches her with full attention and interest. She couldn’t actually believe that supernatural’s does exist. How cool is that?

 

“Wait, a goblin?” Not that Chloe has zero idea of what a goblin was, because she’d be lying if she said she hadn’t done her own research after the first time she had accidentally summoned Beca. And well, after finding out that Beca is actually immortal. But Chloe hadn’t thought that Beca could be a goblin for she was only told that she’s just immortal. Now though, Chloe is more than fascinated.

 

Stacie cleared her throat before proceeding, “Yeah, but not like those in mythology. As you see, Beca might be small like a normal goblin, but she’s far from those monstrous creatures. Uh, how do we say it…” she paused as she tried to think of the right word, her gaze met with Chloe’s once again. “She’s the higher type, I’d say, she belongs to the legendaries. She is being watched by and under the guidance of the deities.”

 

“So, you mean, she’s not just immortal? She’s also magical and powerful? Or whatever it is that Goblins do…” Chloe responded, she bit her bottom lip when she received a nod from the other woman.

 

“She can make it snow even when it’s summer. Heck, she can even turn a rock into a diamond. I have this thought that she did that years ago that’s why she’s super rich but won’t tell me about it.” Stacie chirped.

“Are you a goblin too?”

 

Stacie snapped her head and shakes it vigorously. “No…” she took a deep breath, her gaze averting on the ground, Chloe noticed the way her demeanor had changed in an instant. “My _punishment_ was different,” she added. “I’m uh, I mean, I _used_ to be _Grim reaper._ ”

Chloe jerks her head up at this, if she wasn’t so surprised at the news of Beca being a Goblin, she is now at the news of Stacie being a grim reaper.

 

“Oh my God… you’re not here to take me, are you?”

“What? No, God, no. I was a Grim reaper before… until I was given a second chance. Our world, our history is really complicated…”

 

Chloe had calmed down a little bit, at least she’s aware of Stacie’s past life now and was sure that it isn’t her time, _yet_. “Why did you become one?”

 

Stacie threw her a smile, only this time, it is a sad one. She looked down on her lap before answering; “I honestly have no idea… all I know is that you will become a grim reaper if you committed a great sin in your previous life. Your memories of your past life would be erased, I took souls for two centuries, not knowing if I have one. Not knowing anything about myself.”

 

“How does it work?” Chloe asked curiously. Stacie chuckled as she recalls her job.

“Oh well, they will give you a list of souls, or clients that will die in due time. Whether it be fated accident, disease, even the untimely deaths or the planned ones. Once the soul leaves their body, I will bring them to my office and ask them if they want a cup of tea that will erase their memories before they proceed to their final destination. It’s really sad now that I am aware of my emotions because some of those souls chose to keep their memories and cherish them on the after life.”

 

Chloe stared at her friend blankly. Out of everything she has been told these past few weeks or months, she isn’t sure how she would react. She wonders, was she the only one who found out all of these? She remembered the stories her father would tell them when they were younger, if her father is alive, she would excitedly call him and tell him that some of his fantasy stories were _real._

 

She swallowed a lump in her throat before fidgeting on her earphones. “Did you… happen to have a client named Mike Beale?” She looked at Stacie whose expression was unreadable. “Oh, sorry, when you said you were a grim reaper it kinda slipped out of my mind that it’s probably years ago… maybe before my dad died.” Chloe smiled sheepishly, she shifts on her seat, finding herself in uneasiness under Stacie’s stare.

 

“So… you didn’t drink the tea when you were about to be reincarnated?” She added, glancing at her side.

_Shit._ It’s possible then, Chloe thought to herself. If Goblins and Grim reapers do exist… so reincarnation isn’t an impossible ideology?

 

 

“No. And so does _Emily._ ” Chloe’s attention was once again caught at the mention of the name.

“E-Emily too?” Stacie nodded, her face serious.

 

“I’m glad you’re not freaked out by this. You really surprise me at how _accepting_ you are. But yeah, we really are a strange group of people.” Stacie then broke into a grin. “Beca is a goblin, I was a grim reaper and Emily was a lost soul. When neither of us had no one, we crossed each other’s paths. Beca pretty much avoided us too. She’s scared of being attached to anyone knowing she’ll remain and watch everyone go old and/or die, but we managed to make a room in her cold and lonely heart. It takes years to be a part of Beca’s life.”

 

Chloe pondered at this. Maybe there is a reason why Beca is the way she is now. It must have been very lonely for Beca, watching the people she had come to know and care for, die and being left behind, if that was Chloe, she would’ve probably shut everyone out too.

 

“So, when the Gods had finally decided to give us a second chance, a new life, Emily and I decided to keep our memories, the happy and even the sad ones, all we know is that we don’t want to forget Beca. We don’t, and we can’t just leave her behind, like everyone else does.” Stacie added with a twinge of sadness for her best friend whom she refers to as family.

 

“It must be really lonely.” Chloe uttered, now that everything is sinking in to her, she just wants to engage Beca into a bone crushing hug when she sees her. No one might really know what she had been through that she’s been suffering for four centuries.

 

“So, I figure you two hadn’t really talk about how you can summon her?” Stacie asked, her intention of shifting the subject successful as Chloe nodded in response.

“Emily had dreamt of you once before we became human. That’s why we urged Beca to move back here.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, sorry, but before we even met, we already knew who you are. Kind of. And except Beca, of course, she would think that we’re just trying to hook her up.” Stacie smirked when she noticed the way Chloe blushed. “But Emily said that you might be connected to Beca, we don’t know how or why, but when you summoned her, we knew then that there’s something special about you.” Stacie explained as she stood up, moving in front of Chloe who looked up to her with a baffled expression.

 

“Remember _Jesse?_ ” Stacie asked, Chloe tried her best to recall the name mentioned before nodding slightly. “He’s Beca’s best friend. I might not know the rest of Beca’s history, but I know for sure that she came from a royal family. Can you believe that? She’s a princess turned into a goblin,” she chuckled before continuing,

“Since I’ve been telling you all these, might as well, tell you everything I know. Jesse, in his past life, was a loyal subject to Beca’s family, or at least he told me so. Anyway, he has been reincarnated as well, and he was still destined to meet Beca, after meeting her on his second life, he then chose to keep his memory of her… every bit of it.”

 

Chloe stared at Stacie, unsure of how to respond. Everything was so surreal that she feels like she’s been off. Also, it kind of wooed Chloe’s heart knowing that _that_ Jesse chose to keep Beca’s memory even on the after life. She wonders if Jesse feels something more for Beca.

 

So, Stacie and Emily weren’t the first ones that chose to not forget Beca. Talk about _friendship._

 

“I remembered how Beca cried when I had to take Jesse on his last breath, she said he was her only family. She mourned for him that it made me feel guilty at the time. But then we found out that Jesse would be that _one_ person who would be _with_ Beca for as long as she lives, so he was reincarnated each time he was due. Sometimes, he would come back with his old memories of her, sometimes, he would just meet her over and over again. Until Beca slowly accepted that it _is_ her fate. Which is bound to end if she would meet the person who could put an end to her suffering.” Stacie finishes off with a _look_ that Chloe isn’t sure how to describe.

 

Then it dawns on Chloe. “You… m-mean,” Chloe gulps, her icy blue eyes never leaving Stacie’s. The other woman nodded slowly in apprehension.

 

“Emily and I thought so too. Until Jesse confirmed it. _You_ might be that person who can finally put Beca to rest.” Stacie filled in. “Jesse said only the Goblin’s _bride,_ in this case, has the ability to do so. I’m not sure how it happened to be you. Or how it will work. Only the Gods know. You could be Beca’s bride, Chloe.”

 

Chloe’s jaw almost dropped on the ground, another huge brick of revelation being thrown at her. First… she didn’t know Beca is _into_ girls, has she always been even on her first life? Secondly, _bride?_ Her mom and brother would surely freak out when they find out that she is _destined_ to marry a centuries old person, not to mention a Goblin. (They were clearly aware that Chloe loves anyone, regardless of their gender, so it wouldn’t be an issue anymore.) Third, has this been her fate even before she was born? Lastly, fuck, she is bound to _marry_ Beca effin Mitchell, that is, if Stacie is right.

 

“God, Beca must have told you nothing at all, or maybe she couldn’t just believe it. But I’m pretty sure she’d been waiting for you for so long… also, I may know how you can do it.” Stacie added with a proud smile.

 

“Do what?”

“How you can summon her… through singing.” Silence. “Were you singing the first time you called her?”

 

Chloe couldn’t quite recall but if she’d actually piece it together, every time Beca would appear magically were actually the times where Chloe was either humming to some unknown melody or singing. (Except the time when Beca saved her because Theo actually told Beca and he knew what was going to happen.)

Stacie started humming to one of the songs they practiced on their Bellas’ rehearsal, urging Chloe to join her. Albeit timidly, Chloe hummed along, the brunette waited for a few seconds before stopping so that it would only be Chloe singing.

 

Not a few seconds after, Beca appeared behind Chloe.

 

A wide grin was plastered on Stacie’s face as she looked at Beca whose expression was annoyed. Chloe looked across her shoulders, her eyes widening because _fuck,_ Stacie’s right.

* * *

“Okay, is there anything you do that doesn’t involve singing?” Beca asked before letting an exasperated sigh. She threw a side glance on Chloe who was sitting beside her, her bottom lip caught in between her teeth.

When Beca received nothing but silence, she took another deep breath and exhaled loudly. She rolled her eyes as she crosses her arms above her chest, leaning back on the couch.

 

“Damn, you really are a nerd, aren’t you?” there was sarcasm in Beca’s tone that made Chloe growl lowly.

They had been sitting on Beca’s living room for a couple of hours now, it also had been a couple of hours since Stacie had filled new information to Chloe’s pile of questions, clearing some of her curiosity about Beca.

 

A couple of hours sitting on the couch, yet, no one had still talked about the biggest elephant in the room. That is, if there’s _actually_ one.

 

“I’m a member of an acapella singing group, and I do love to sing, what can I do?” Chloe retorted, she was a bit annoyed. It’s not like she really planned on summoning Beca every time she sings. Besides, she’s been singing since she was younger, so all this Goblin and summoning stuff was new to her too.

 

Beca stood up from her seat before facing Chloe, she eyed the other woman carefully before sighing for the nth time that day.

“Come with me.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, I’ll marry you.” Chloe said beaming. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, first I’m really sorry for being MIA and almost abandoning this fic, honestly, life has been rough on me these days, anyways, I’ve rewatch-ed and made a review of the actual drama that I’m basing this story on. Again, I will not own any credit for any similarities that you guys will find (if you’ve seen the drama, it’s fine and again, it’s okay if not). However, there are lines and scenes from the drama that I will be including in this story. Also, we are pretty much following the plot of the said show (although, I have added and made some changes; like; how the story will flow, the conflicts and the twist)  
> PS: We will be having an insight to Beca and Stacie’s history in the next updates as well as there would be a change of focus when it comes to the narration. And flashbacks. Enjoy!  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect franchise, it’s characters and movies. I also do not own any of the Goblin: the lonely and great God idea, plot and lines. Lastly, I do not own anything mentioned (Such as names, places and events, etc.) that isn’t a work of fiction.

**Date Written: 06-10-18**

**-Sky**

**Once in a Lifetime**

* * *

 

Beca brought Chloe to _Slovenia._

 

Chloe still couldn’t believe the truth she’d known about her companion, so it still surprises her when Beca opened the door to her room and when they stepped out, they were in a foreign territory. Everything is still surreal for her, it’s like she’s being introduced to a different world. Wherein _Goblins, Grim reapers, other supernatural beings_ exist. And that there’s Gods.

 

Chloe was of course, mesmerized by the view, her eyes takes in the view before her. The wind was a bit chilly despite the warmth of the sun that shines ever so brightly. She smiled at the people who passes by, before taking in a deep breath convincing herself that she isn’t dreaming. Indeed, she is in Europe, the buildings, the surrounding itself was mesmerizing that it felt like Chloe is in the highest of the highs.

Whilst Beca just stood there and watches the amazed expression on Chloe’s face. Noting the way how Chloe’s eyes lights up as she continues to observe their surroundings. She smirks, shaking her head slightly before turning around and walking ahead. Chloe notices the motion and immediately follows her.

 

 

To everyone who would look at them, they look like they were out on a date. An awkward one, to be exact.

All thanks to Beca, once again. There was a measurable distance being kept between the two of them as they walk around. Beca huffing every once in a while, shaking her head, whenever Chloe would get sidetracked, entering every shop they would pass by, not to mention the stops she would make to take a photo. She’s also starting to wonder how Chloe can still follow her through _her_ doors.

 

Not even a grim reaper could do that.

 

So, the idea that Chloe is _special_ is pinned on top of Beca’s thoughts.

* * *

 

Chloe was even more surprised when Beca opened another door, and they end up on one of the tourist spots in Slovenia, a ski resort. Her ocean like eyes grew wider as she takes in the view, her mouth agape. Beca still hasn’t said a word so Chloe was left no choice but to follow around.

 

Chloe remained quiet as her gaze stills on Beca who’s currently buying them tickets for a cable car ride. The view itself is already breathtaking, what more if she could see it from the top of the mountain? Her head actually feels so light as if it wasn’t there at all, she tries to ponder at the fact that one day she met a stranger whose name is Beca, fuming mad when Chloe accidentally spilled her coffee on the hood of her car, the next thing she knew, she summoned her, then learned that she’s immortal, oh, a Goblin, actually.

And now, they were on another country and was about to ride a cable car.

 

Not that Chloe is scared of heights, no, not really, she’s just wondering why Beca brought her here. She was snapped out of her own stupor when Beca spoke.

 

“Let’s go.”

Both of them were still quiet when they patiently wait in line for the ride. Chloe was never one for awkward situations but with Beca, she can’t help but feel intimidated. Her words getting stuck on her throat, leaving her speechless.

 

Was it because Beca was technically way older than her? Well, if things were to be based on looks, Chloe actually looked older, she now wonders if looking fresh and young is also a part of Beca’s ‘ _gift’_. Otherwise, Chloe already thought that Beca’s absolutely gorgeous. Maybe even more gorgeous if the brunette would smile more often.

 

“I could hear the gears on your head turning.” Beca said without making eye contact with her. Chloe took the opportunity to steal a quick glance before plastering a tight-lipped smile.

She was about to respond when the crew gathered their attention. As soon as they stepped inside, Chloe just then noticed how Beca turned paler. Like, the remaining color on her face had just been drained.

 

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked in a worried tone, but they were again distracted when one of the staff called them, holding a camera.

 

“Alright Ladies, if you could just look here and smile,”

Both turned their head to the direction where the guy, Chloe immediately beams at the camera while Beca looked stun as the camera flashes. A frown was quickly placed on the photographer’s face the moment he looked at the photo taken. He looked at the two girls, Chloe, looking approachable while Beca looked like she could kill in any second.

 

“Your picture would be available for purchase on the souvenir shop. Enjoy.” The guy said, smiling at Chloe and to Beca who only snorted.

As soon as the door to their ride was secured and closed, Chloe turned her attention back to Beca who was standing still, and she could sense how tensed Beca being was. She fought back a grin at the sight in front of her.

 

“Are you okay? You look so stiff.” Chloe asked, a small squeak escaped Beca’s mouth when they start to slowly go up. The petite woman scrunches her nose as they go higher, trying not to look at Chloe because she’s too blinding.

 

Literally. Chloe was standing against the light, the woman herself is already like a ball of sunshine, as how Beca would begrudgingly describe her, so the sun behind her only helps her shine even more. Which is a bit too much for Beca.

 

“Fuck.” Beca cursed under her breath when her gaze landed beneath them, suddenly finding it hard to keep her cool when she felt the ride going higher. Chloe though, finds it adorable.

 

“Why did you buy tickets to this when you are afraid of heights?” Chloe asked, starting to get really worried at her companion’s state. She looked like she’s going to be sick when this ride is over.

 

“I’m not, umph, afraid of heights. This ride is just shitty.” Beca snapped, gathering her composure ignoring the looks that the other passengers threw at her.

 

It took Beca a few more seconds to lose her cool composure, “Fuck let me down!” Beca started screaming, her expression is one of terrified.

 

Chloe then remembered the last thing Stacie told her before Beca asked her to leave. _“She’s also very awkward and a big softie. Hell, she’s acts like a kid most of the times. Don’t let her age intimidate you.”_

 

She broke into a huge grin when Beca continue to cry out; “I wanna get down! Get me down! This isn’t fun at all!” The veins on Beca’s neck looked like it’s going to explode soon that it pushes Chloe to take pity on her. She reached out and held Beca’s hand, effectively shutting her up. She turned to those around them, quickly apologizing for how her companion acted.

 

“Hey, calm down. You’re okay, we’re almost there.” Chloe said in a soothing voice, she couldn’t help but feel proud as she watches Beca stare at her for a few seconds before composing herself. She smiled at Beca softly, “Don’t look down, you’ll feel sick. Just look at me.”

 

Beca was probably in her one of her rarest form, she merely looked like a child obeying everything Chloe tells her to do. In a few months Chloe had known her, this was the first time she’d seen the vulnerability in Beca’s eyes. Her heart then wrench when she remembered how she had lived alone even after meeting Stacie. How Beca had to keep her emotions at bay to avoid attachments so when people have to go, it wouldn’t affect her.

 

Stacie is once again right, Beca is a big softie on the inside. Maybe Chloe will be able to see that side of Beca when she managed to break down her walls, if Beca will let her. Otherwise, Chloe already thinks that Beca is precious.

_She doesn’t deserve any more pains._

 

“Stop staring.” Beca huffed, she then looks down at Chloe’s hand on hers, before looking back at the other woman’s eyes. She raises an eyebrow but stays still.

 

Chloe finally snapped, taking her hands back, blowing it, her face scrunched up, “Shit, I can’t hold you any longer. I thought you’d be colder since I could _see_ blue surrounding you.” She whispered as for not the others to hear.

 

Beca’s gaze remained on Chloe, examining her expression before she spoke; “You do know that the hottest flame is blue. You should study harder.” The other woman glared at Beca’s comment. “By the way…aside from that, what else can you see?” Beca added.

 

Chloe’s brows furrowed in confusion, her eyes fixated on Beca for a good long minute that it made the other woman uneasy. Beca cleared her throat as she averts her gaze, whispering; _“Forget it.”_

 

“You’re really cute. I should’ve recorded that, Stacie would love to see it.” Chloe teased, and laughed softly when Beca’s eyes widened.

 

“You looked like a puppy when you saw those people riding this. I thought you wanted to try this too, I should’ve let you go alone. I could’ve just hiked my way up there.” Beca muttered, causing the grin on Chloe’s face to grow even wider.

At the same time, her heart flutters. Beca _did_ that, for her. Is she special, yet?

 

Beca let out a huge sigh of relief when they had finally landed on the other side of the mountain. Chloe was again awestruck at the sight. The view was even better when you’re on the peak. You could see everything from up there, it was relaxing and yet pleasing to the eye.

A familiar smirk was displayed back on Beca’s face.

 

“Let’s go.” she whispered, before grabbing Chloe’s arm as they start to walk around the place.

* * *

Aubrey must be proud of Chloe because she probably aced her cardio for today. They’ve been walking around for almost an hour now that even Beca seemed to be tired of walking. It is tiring even for someone who isn’t human. It was until then that they decided to rest on a Café that doesn’t have a lot of people. Chloe almost passed out when Beca suddenly handed her a bottle of water, that obviously came out of nowhere.

 

“Can you do that in public?” Chloe asks, horrified that someone might have seen it.

 

“Why not. I can do everything.” Beca smugly answered as she took a sip from her own drink.

Silence fell over them once again, before Beca muttered something about ‘not expecting a lot of people today’. Chloe continued to gape at the view that she didn’t hear Beca asking her about her order.

 

“Chloe.” Beca called, successfully gathering the other woman’s attention.

 

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I asked if you would like to order.”

 

“Oh… can I just order a tea?” Chloe asked timidly. Beca stared at her for a few seconds before turning to the waiter and repeating their orders. As soon as the waiter left, Beca looked at Chloe, only to find the latter one already looking back.

 

“You looked like you have questions to ask, go ahead.”

Chloe contemplated for a while, her mind is actually not on the right order now. Of course, there’s tons of questions she wants to ask but she doesn’t know where to start. Beca, as impatient as she could be, started to talk.

 

“Why don’t you start with whatever Stacie had already told you?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you’re a Goblin?” Chloe muttered, her head tilted to her right, meeting Beca’s gaze.

 

“I see no reason to tell you the truth.” Beca answered honestly. “ _They_ think that you are the Goblin’s bride. I would also like to think that way too, but you aren’t _exactly_ what I’ve expected.”

Alright, Beca’s honesty is starting to offend Chloe. She’s not what Beca had expected? It’s not like she’d expected Beca, anyway. What was she expecting, exactly? Someone prettier? More mature?

 

What.

“Sorry, I lied,” Beca pauses glancing quickly at Chloe whose mouth was slightly hanging open. “Stacie probably want me to be the one to say the truth, so she didn’t bother correcting you. That punk.”

Chloe sat still waiting for her continuation, which was quick to follow.

 

“It’s actually 947…I just scrambled it together and got 497…” Chloe couldn’t quite catch up on it. And it was visible since Beca had noticed that expression in Chloe’s face. “Uh, I’m… already 947 years old.” Chloe’s mouth fell completely while Beca side eyes her, swallowing a lump in her throat.

 

“How old is Stacie again?”

 

“Before she became human, she was nearly 400 years old. She never died though, she just received a letter from the higher ups saying she would live as a human and was stripped off of her abilities as a grim reaper.” Beca explained, earning a slight nod from Chloe. “The deities are honestly unpredictable. If they’re going to make her a human again, why not do it the way they did with Emily? I honestly believe that something is _off_ with that order.”

 

“She said she doesn’t want to leave you behind, I guess she’s fine with it. She doesn’t have to wait again to meet you.” Chloe answered. She honestly feels annoyed that Beca didn’t tell her the truth at first. Is she not trustworthy enough?

 

“What a cheeseball.” Beca muttered under her breath.

 

“So, are you really a goblin?” Beca nods her head, looking at her straight in the eye.

 

“Even Theo isn’t sure yet if you really are my bride. Aside from you being able to summon me, and well, hold me and follow me through my doors, there’s _one_ significant thing that a goblin’s bride should be able to see and to prove that she is indeed my bride. So far… I don’t think you have it in you.” The way Beca had said it made Chloe’s heart twist.

 

“What happens if it _is_ me?” Chloe retorted, her tone challenging. The other woman quirked her eyebrow, not expecting the response she got.

 

“Okay, let’s see. Tell me what you see in me?” Beca asked as she straighten her back, sitting properly. Chloe furrowed eyebrows as she stared at Beca who was waiting.

 

“You’re small for a 947-year-old woman.” Chloe answered hesitatingly. Beca glared at her, clearing her throat.

 

“I was on my early 20’s when I became a Goblin, I didn’t have time to grow fully.” She reasoned out. “What else?” she added before closing her eyes, opening her arms out as if it will help Chloe.

 

Chloe brought her hand to her chin, quite unsure what Beca was trying to get her to say. “You wear expensive clothes?” She guessed. Beca’s shoulders slumped, letting out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Were you waiting for me to say that you’re pretty?” Chloe asked, her brows creased.

 

“That’s a given, miss. Forget it. You’re not my bride.” Beca said as she waved her hand.

 

“Will you, perhaps, become human? I mean, if you find your bride. Stacie said the goblin’s bride will end your immortality… I honestly quite don’t get it.”

 

Beca chuckles, she stared at Chloe’s lost expression before shaking her head and looked away. “If it is you, then you will _help_ me be in my prettiest form. It’ll make me pretty, right now, I’m not on my best form.” Chloe furrows her eyebrows once again, finding Beca’s answer a bit vague.

 

Make her pretty? She’s already pretty enough, what does that mean? Is she cursed or something?

 

“Like in fairy tales?”

 

“Like in fairy tales.”

* * *

_“If you find out who I am, you will probably hate me.”_

_“How so?”_

_Beca just smiled and shook her head, Chloe noticed how she her gaze seemed to be looking far away._

* * *

_“Stay here, I need to go somewhere.” Beca said firmly, as they enter the hotel lobby._

_Chloe nodded, her eyes roaming around the place._

Almost half an hour had passed since Beca left Chloe on one of the hotels, and boredom is starting to grow on Chloe. She walks around, finding something to do, for heaven’s sake, she’s in Europe, in Ljubljana, Slovenia to be exact. She should enjoy it, right?

Instead, she sat on one of the lobby’s chair smiling to herself as she recounts earlier’s scenarios. She and Beca had talked about her ‘summoning’ Beca each time she sings, they had both thought about how it should work out.

 

 

_“Does that mean every time you sing, I’ll show up?”_

_“I don’t know either, if that’s the case, why haven’t you been appearing when I was younger? I used to sing all the time.”_

It really is a big wonder as to why things are just happening _now._ Chloe is eager to know why or how or when it all started, because if she’d be honest, it’s driving her insane. Although she’s pretty proud of herself at how she calmly manages to absorb everything that is happening.

 

Ten more minutes had passed when Chloe started to panic that Beca might have left her there, alone. She doesn’t have her passport with her, and the immigrations doesn’t even know she was here. So, Chloe went outside to look for Beca.

The town was even prettier with the sun now setting, the buildings gives a romantic and nostalgic feeling to Chloe. Most of the buildings looked old and classy, from the light posts, the houses, the street signs even the hotels. Chloe smiled to herself at the thought of being brought back in time. She might probably bug her mom for them to come visit here some time.

 

Chloe was itching to sing to summon Beca after minutes of walking around and not seeing her. Until her feet find it’s way to a near church, her eyes quickly falling on a familiar figure, sitting on the grass on the church’s backyard.

 

“There you are.” Chloe whispered to herself. She crosses the street, not before picking up a flower she’d found on the side bushes of the church. She maintained her distance from Beca, giving her space she seemed to always seek. She sat a few meters away from her, watching Beca in peace.

 

Her forehead creases as she looked at the few grave stones that surrounds Beca.

 

“She looks sad even from afar.” Chloe whispered, holding up the flower as she points it on Beca’s back. A smile crosses Chloe’s lips.

* * *

“I told you to stay there.” Beca said sternly as Chloe was now standing beside her. The other woman looked down with a sheepish smile. Beca let out a loud sigh, letting Chloe off the hook.

 

“Who are they?” Chloe asked curiously.

 

Beca looked around her, a sad smile dancing on her features. “Benjie’s ancestors. Those three in the far left were my best friend, Jesse, in his past lives.”

Chloe nodded in apprehension as she looks at the engravements in each of the tombs. She’d met Benjie Applebaum, whom, she’d recently known was Mr. Mitchell’s grand nephew. Beca had also mentioned that Benjie’s ancestors, which happened to be the Mitchell’s, had been serving her from generation to generations.

 

“Do you always come here?” Chloe dared to ask, Beca stood up and nodded before taking one last look on the stones. She heaves a deep sight, before looking up.

 

“Sometimes it takes decades or centuries before Swanson is reincarnated. In fact, he’d only been reincarnated thrice, now is his fourth time. While the Applebaum- Mitchell’s are the only consistent servants that I have.”

Chloe learned the cycle. Jesse isn’t always being reincarnated, or almost instantly, unlike the Mitchells; whose family had sworn to serve Beca the moment she became a Goblin. Every Mitchell that is born will likely serve Beca ‘til their last breath, the next Mitchell in line will be the next to tend her. Beca had mentioned that it continues from centuries to centuries that it became a tradition.

 

This time, Dr. Mitchell’s grand nephew, Benjie Applebaum, is the next in line.

 

She looked at the gravestones once again, her eyes were glued to the stone that stood on the middle; _“Here lies Rebecca Mitchell.”_ Beca noticed where Chloe was looking, she placed a rock on top of her own tombstone, staring at it as well.

 

“I had to change my name from time to time and move from place to place to avoid the suspicions of the people who had come to know me.” She said, gathering Chloe’s attention.

 

“It must be hard.” Chloe whispered, the other woman shifted to her side looking at her.

 

_“When I had no one, that child was the first to join me on my immortal journey, he vowed to serve me and the next in their generation.”_

 

Chloe could only imagine how hard must’ve been for Beca. She knows what it’s like to lose someone, her world shattered when two of her loved ones passed away. What more for Beca who had witnessed thousands of deaths?

 

_Why would be the Gods be so cruel to Beca?_

* * *

The two silently walk on their way back to the hotel. Chloe had been contemplating her next words, whilst Beca will glance at her side every once in a while.

 

“Is that why we rarely see you in school?” Chloe asked.

 

“I honestly had no reason to come to school. I had probably read every book that was written in this world.” Beca said with a smug smirk. Chloe saw it and rolled her eyes. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Beca asked, sounding offended.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Wow, you really are _something._ Aren’t you? It’s the first time someone had bluntly rolled their eyes at me.” Beca said as she stopped.

 

“You are one sensitive God.” Chloe brushes her off. Beca’s eyebrows raised as she crosses her arms over her chest. The petite woman glared at her while she just shrugs.

 

“Disrespectful.” Beca whispered as she walked ahead of her.

 

Chloe quickly followed, trailing behind her. “Odds are I could be your bride. Is that how you should treat me?” Beca stopped without any words, Chloe bumping into her. The two fell silent as they stared at each other’s eyes.

 

“Don’t be smug.” Beca said firmly, then a smirk was drawn to her face that it somehow annoyed Chloe. “Now I get it, you just want to marry me, don’t you? I can’t blame you though, in my 900 years of existence, people often praises me for my good looks.” She smugly added.

 

“Stop faking your age, you’re 947 years old.”

 

“Must you really say that out loud?”

 

“Totes.” It was Chloe’s turn to smirk at Beca’s who’s sporting an unamused expression, causing Chloe to giggle.

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“Don’t worry, _I’d still marry you,_ even if you’re a thousand years old _._ ” Chloe responded with a flirtatious wink. It was meant to be a joke, she can’t help but fight back an oncoming grin when she saw the taken aback expression on Beca’s face. Followed by an awkward silent.

 

“You-you’re not the goblin’s bride.” Beca stammers, pointing at Chloe awkwardly, the latter enjoying this side of Beca.

 

“ _I love you.”_ Again, it was meant to tease an even more flustered Beca. The huge grin on Chloe’s face was replaced with amazement when she saw Beca’s usual pale tone turned into crimson pink. “You look like it’s the first time that someone had said those words to you.” Chloe stated, teasing her even more but the other woman didn’t respond and remained speechless.

 

“Oh my God, it is!”

 

“Shut up, will you?”

 

“Oh God, seriously? Never in your 900 years of existence?” Chloe asked with pure curiosity and amusement.

 

“Stop.” Beca answered, clearly annoyed.

 

“You must be really _lonely._ ”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Apologies for the mistakes written on here, I will edit as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 1071, the year where it all started. The end of Beca’s life as a human and the her beginning as a Goblin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback to where it all began. I’m not really good at narrating wars, especially describing things but I hope this will make sense to all of you. We will be having more flashbacks as the story unfolds. If any of this confuses you, feel free to ask. (Although, answers would be mostly included in some chapters)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Date written: 06-13-18**

**-Sky**

**Once in A Lifetime**

* * *

 

**[ _Flashback: Year 1071]_**

 

The battlefield is her _home._

From time to time, she fought in war and bravely faced the fears of death. From war to war, she was victorious. Sword to sword, she slayed every enemy that threatened the safety of their nation. _Her_ nation. With every inch of her being, she will do everything she could to protect her land. With her royal blood running to the deepest of her entire existence and abilities; she became the very first princess to fight in wars, to lead their soldiers in the battlefield, to protect their borders. She took responsibility, probably the biggest being put upon her shoulders (she went out of the line, creating her own image that shall be her very own history, unlike any other of the Princess’ waiting to be wedded, and be announced as a Queen of another nation, she went out and faced the reality behind the tall walls in her palace) and vowed to serve her nation well.

 

Thousand of lives fall on her hands, the blood of her enemies decorating her armor, the blade of her weapon covered in blood. Words flew in the wind that she made a very huge difference in history.

 

 

The open battlefield was now filled with bloods of her brave soldiers, mixed with their enemies’ own. A petite woman wearing a black armor skillfully uses her sword to kill anyone of her opponent that her eyes would lay upon on. Mercilessly, her sword ends every life that comes into contact. The dripping blood on its edges just symbolizes her strength, bravery and deadly skills. Her will and desire to comeback home fuels her fire to kill the enemies. She will come back, _she has to._

Her stormy blue eyes cold bloodedly searched for the leader of their enemy, her gaze never averting as she walked her way through him, slashing everyone who dared to come on her way.

 

No, she can’t be stopped.

 

A sleighing horse stood in middle of the chaos going on, when the leader of their opponent starts to run away from the scene, she then took the horse and rode it to chase the rebel. Fear crept on her enemy’s face as he run as fast as he could, although his chance of surviving her wrath is slim. Cold bloodedly, she surged towards him, wielding her sword and cuts his head off, and just like that… she had won another war. She turned around, the stoic expression on her face turned into a victorious smile. Her loyal subject that doubles as her best friend, raises his sword, declaring their victory.

 

“Long, live, the princess!” He shouted, everyone following, as they celebrated.

* * *

The people gave way to the returning soldiers with their warrior princess, greeting them and praising them like Gods. Some even bowed as she passes by, some thanking her for protecting them well, some, thinks she’s a God. The young woman, who still had stains of blood everywhere, just smiled and waved her hands the way she was taught to do. She might have chosen to be a warrior, but she still is the princess of her nation.

 

Everyone fell silent when the palace gates remain closed, despite the announcement that the princess had returned. The guards that are fully armored with their weapons in hand, stood firmly, blocking their way.

 

“What, has none of you recognizes the royalty?” The guy that stood beside her asked.

 

“It is a royal order that the _criminal;_ Princess Rebecca enters the palace unarmed.” One of the soldiers answered firmly.

The said princess stepped forward, her eyebrows that still has dried blood on it furrowed. Her loyal subject took a step behind her as well, ready to lunge at the soldiers any second, when she saw the archers lined up on the roofs of the palace gate, their bows and arrows aimed at them.

She held her hand up, signalling for her comrade to stop.

 

“You are being mistaken.” Rebecca said, her voice cold and deep. She took a step, and, in a snap, arrows had rained on them, wounding everyone that stood behind her. Her eyes widen when her friend got hit as well, an angered and shocked expression displayed on her usual emotionless face.

 

“General Swanson.” She kneeled and held him, he shook his head while holding his wounded left shoulder.

 

“Do not mind me, your majesty.” He assured her, struggling to stand still.

 

“Surrender your sword and remove your armors.”

She turned to her comrades and nodded, leading them by dropping her sword, followed by cautiously removing her armors.

 

“Leave your sword right there.”

 

“You are not one to command me.” She angrily said as she starts to surge forward, but then another storm of arrows rained on her comrades.

Just as then when she is about to kill the soldier that had disrespected her, the guard from behind the gate shouted; “ _Open the gates and let the princess Rebecca come in.”_

She looked back to check on her people, concern lacing on her eyes. “Go ahead, your majesty, we can take care of this.” Swanson said as he nodded at her.

The gates had slowly opened, cueing her to enter, not after she glanced at her troop once more before entering. Her eyes immediately roamed around the spacious place, the dukes, their nation’s allies, her servants and the people in her household, her best friend, her tutor and other loyal subjects stood on the pathway as she heads towards her brother. The new King of their nation.

 

Her anger filling up her chest just by looking at her people being held like hostages.

 

“Your majesty, I have come back from war. The borders are secured.” She announced, stopping halfway before proceeding.

 

“Do not take one more step. Stop right where you are.” The king ordered, anger flashing in his eyes.

Her brow creased while her eyes remained on the king, as she stopped just right beside her.

 

“Go, take one more step. He is not thinking well, Rebecca. Stop him from the madness he is falling to.” The woman with the same hair color as hers told her. Rebecca looked at her, worry in her eyes. In return, she received a sad smile. “I shall be fine. Do not worry about me.” The woman reassured her, without any seconds thought, Rebecca looked ahead, her eyes meeting his.

 

_“Brother._ What has gotten into you?” She asked. Her glare moved from the woman whose her hair was carefully tied into a bun, standing beside the King, a devilish smirk on her face.

 

“I have ordered you to go and fight in wars, to never stop and never return. You bend my words, isn’t this considered treason?” The king angrily shouted.

 

“ _I_ am not your enemy, your majesty. I did as I was told, but I have the rights to be here too, is that correct?” Rebecca reasoned out, making the King even angrier. She took a step forward, noticing how the woman beside him whispered into the king’s ear.

 

Before commanding; _“Kill everyone in her household! The Princess has acted against the King’s decree!”_

 

Rebecca’s eyes widen, and in a matter of a few seconds, right before her eyes; everyone in her household was killed, leaving her tutor and loyal lady servant alive. She turned to her brother, anger flaring up in her eyes. “Must you go this far, brother? Must you kill these innocent people?”

 

“You are a traitor, Rebecca. You have done things that are against the King’s will, to the state of _disrespecting_ your brother who is the face of this nation. Your growing power among the people of this land threatens the King’s power over his subjects and allies, now, is this not more than committing treason?” The woman spoke, intentions clear.

 

“I did no such thing, it is not in my intention to overthrow the King.” Rebecca dared to take one more step closer to where her brother stood, only to be stopped by the soldiers, she saw how mad her brother had become, his eyes full of confusion, anger, hurt, meeting hers.

 

But Rebecca didn’t stop, not when she heard the Lady standing a few meters from her, stern and fearless; “Go on, Rebecca. This madness shall be stopped.” Rebecca then looked again at her brother, determination present in her eyes, she has a promise to keep after all.

 

But maybe, it wasn’t the right thing to do as she felt her head become hazy from the next events that had happened, the tall woman’s words clouding her mind; _“Lady Aubrielle,_ would you really risk your family’s honour by protecting that fool? If so, you, too, shall be punished.” The last thing Rebecca heard from her best friend, the woman whom she had learned to consider her family; _“I am nothing but a Noble Lady who believed in you and to the King.”_

 

It seemed to anger the King even more, though the words never left his mouth, as it was the tall woman who ordered; _“Then, your fate shall be declared as one of the traitors in this nation.”_ Everything that followed was like a slow motion for Rebecca, but not for the rapid arrow that ended Aubrielle’s life. The woman falls onto the ground, blood spilling out from her chest, her eyes stilling on the tall brunette woman who turned her back but remained standing beside the King whose eyes were wide open.

 

Rebecca turned to her loyal friend, weakly kneeling before her, mouth agape with tears already forming in her eyes, she held her in her arms, she could not believe every bit of this. “Go on, _she_ will tell you to go as well, this, I know.” Aubrielle said, almost in a whisper as she coughs more blood.

 A tear escaped from Rebecca’s eyes as she watched her friend spend her _last_ breath looking behind her. She carefully layed the now lifeless woman in her arms down, gathering her remaining strength to stood up and continue walking towards the King,

“Enough! I, Chiel, the King of this nation, sentence princess Rebecca of death for committing treason.” The words rung through Rebecca’s ear, it’s as if her feet were frozen. Rebecca looked behind her and see the tears forming on the corner of her best friend’s eyes. She smiled at her, albeit, it contains sadness.

 

A loud noise was heard from outside the palace, people shouting and swords clinging. Rebecca looked around, after telling the noble lady to go inside. The soldiers quickly falling in line, ready to fight in case the commotion meant war.

Rebecca held up her sword, ready to fight and protect everyone else that is important to her that remains inside the palace. Her eyes looked around until it landed on a figure standing on the top of their walls, bows and arrows in his hands.

 

Without any hesitation, she run towards the king, dodging the arrow. Protecting him even they had betrayed her. The taller woman from before and the king was surprised as well by Rebecca’s actions.

 

“TREASON!” A soldier shouted before removing his armor, revealing that he is one of the enemies.

He surged towards the royalties, surprising everyone and before anyone could make sense of the happenings, Rebecca dodged his attack, failing to dodge his next attempt, wounding her side. Everyone else followed, the rebels attacking the palace causing chaos.

 

Rebecca kneeled, as she felt the stinging on her side, the blood from her wounded skin dripping. The king _almost_ run to her but was stopped by the tall woman.

 

“It is a plan of attack! Finish her!” She claimed, despite the confusion on her face.

One soldier protecting the king came forward, but Rebecca wields her sword and killed him instead. Just as then, Swanson came rushing towards her.

 

“Your majesty!” He yelled, fighting his way through. He instantly kneeled beside her, holding her in place. Tears already brimming his eyes.

 

“This is not the honour for you to take.” Rebecca told the soldier who dared attack her, wincing in pain, her eyes directed at the king and the woman beside her. “It’s a shame, father had never recognized you, _Samael_.” The tall woman’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

She took a deep breath before proceeding, “He was sorry when your mother died but could do nothing. He has a nation to protect, however, you should have not come to Fergus.” Her eyes then went back to the King, “My dear brother, I meant none of this to happen.” She continued, her eyes locked with her _sister_ that she never had the chance to meet properly,

 

“I wish we could have saved you, protected you from the evilness that is in form of Fergus.” she then turned to her friend, breathing heavily; “General Swanson, I command you to do the deed instead.” She said, handing her sword to Swanson who was now crying.

 

“No, don’t!” A voice broke from inside the palace, Rebecca’s eyes landed on the woman standing on the side, tears in her eyes as she struggles from the soldier’s grasps, fleeing as she run towards Rebecca, hugging her. “Your majesty, Rebecca is still your sister, it is your flesh and blood that completes her being.” Cahya turned to the king, pleading for Rebecca’s life.

 

“Isn’t this a sin?” the king asked, his tone a little confused.

 

“She saved your life, your majesty.” Cahya reasoned.

 

“Jealousy and fear will never do you any good, my king.” Rebecca muttered, her breathing becoming ragged. The king looked at the two, ignoring Samael’s words, his mind clouded with rage, jealousy and confusion, he ordered;

 

“ _Kill her._ Her body shall not receive proper burial, her death will be known as a traitor, not a princess nor a soldier, instead, I order to throw her body in the forest and let the strained animals take her flesh until she banishes. This, is my royal order. _”_ He looked at her sister and the other princess once more, pain visible in his eyes, but his rage went first, before walking inside the palace, ignoring the rest of the commotions happening. Eyes wide with tears, Cahya looked at Rebecca who smiled at her once more.

 

“I cannot let you witness this. Go, be safe. Live a long and happy life.” Rebecca uttered, cupping Cahya’s cheeks. She smiled sadly as she wiped a strained tear. “We will _meet_ again, I will come back for you. This shall not be our _end._ This, I promise you.” She then pushes Cahya away, only for the royal soldiers to take her away despite the Princess’ protest. Wiping her own tears, Rebecca turns to her another loyal friend.

 

“You have done well, Swanson.” She smiled at him before nodding, letting him know that the deed must be done.

 

“Forgive me. I shall _follow_ you soon, your majesty.” Tears clouded his eyes as he struck the sword to her chest. Blood came out from her mouth, as she slowly falls down on the ground, her eyes saw the last glimpse of the woman she loves, her brother whom she dearly protected and her unrecognized sister that has lost her way.

* * *

**_“I died in the sword that I used to kill my enemies, to protect him, and my nation.”_ **

****

The sun shines brightly, the clouds failing to cover its brightness. No evidence of darkness was there when the sun lights its land the brightest. Rebecca, almost lifeless, her eyes wide open, the sword still stuck on her chest, there she lies on the grass, variance of flowers sitting everywhere.

 

**_“If there is God, is he listening?”_ **

****

She killed thousands of enemies, innocent people died because of her. Still, the people who remained loyal to her, went to sit beside her lifeless body. Crying and begging the Gods.

 

_“You did not deserve any of this, your majesty.”_

_“Please save her soul.”_

_“Why had the Gods turned their back on her?”_

A white butterfly appeared in the middle of the fields, flying around Rebecca’s body. It landed on the grip of the sword struck on her chest, the sun then came hiding, dark clouds covering the sky. The old man, crying beside her lifeless body, stopped as he looked up. A struck of lightning came from above, followed by a roaring thunder.

 

The wind blew, it’s like as if a storm is coming.

 

**_“The cries of your people had reached the Gods. It seemed like they had saved your soul. However, the lives you took; of the enemies and of the innocents angered the Almighty.”_ **

****

The lightning become more frequent, the wind starts to grow colder, the child standing beside the old man hid himself behind his grand father.

 

**_“Immortal and alone, you will watch your loved ones die before you. Not a single one of those deaths will be wiped from your memory. This blessing I give you is your punishment.”_ **

****

The butterfly then flew away, another strike of lightning was seen from the dark sky, the first drops of rain fell upon Rebecca’s body, there, she rose, the sword remained on her chest, a light blue smoke surrounding her resurrected body.

 

**_“Only the Goblin’s bride shall put an end to your immortality, once the sword is drawn, you will once again become nothing and return into ashes.”_ **

_“My lord.”_

* * *

**[Spain, 1957]**

The Goblin walks around the town of Spain, a sandwich in her hand, her steps light but with direction. She stopped in front of a house that is made of bricks, looking at the window before taking a deep sigh, her other hand finding it’s way on the pocket of her brown trench coat. She then leaned against the wall looking at her wrist watch and not too long after, a twelve-year-old boy came rushing out of the house.

She extended her arm, stopping the boy on his tracks. The kid, surprised, stood still on his ground, his eyes a bit wide as she looked at the woman in front of him before worriedly looking behind his back.

 

“Do not run away from home, your life would be harder on the streets.” She said, the kid eyed her suspiciously, surprise written all over his face.

 

“Who are you? How did you— Are you English?”

 

“Take your exams today, you will get four questions wrong but will still pass. The answer to question six would be letter a.” She then handed him the sandwich she was holding. “Eat this and live a good life. Do not let your abusive father take you down with him.” She added.

 

“Wha—”

She stopped him by grabbing a pot displayed in front of the house, placing it in the front of the door. Still confused and terrified, the kid watched her movements.

 

“He won’t hurt you no more.” She assured him.

 

“How sure are you, you don’t even—” He was again cut off when his drunk father rushes towards him, failing to see the pot on his way causing him to fall on the ground, injuring himself. The boy’s eyes went wide as he stared at the odd woman once again.

 

“That’s why I broke his ankle for you. Go, you will be late.” She said, before looking down at the groaning old man. She then turned to the young boy, smiling at him and then starts to walk away.

The boy watches her leave in disbelief.

* * *

**[Atlanta, 1998]**

A tall woman with long light brown hair, her eyes a shade of green, wearing a long black coat, a black hat on her right hand, there, she stood on an empty pedestrian. Her eyes were blank and so does the expression on her face, her face was rid of any emotions.

The light signalled for stop, but it is her cue to cross the street. Halfway through, a white vintage car came rushing but instead of moving away or walking back, she stopped on the middle, a loud screeching noise echoed the street, she stood still on her ground, dodging the car. The bumpers were seriously damaged like it hit a hard rock.

The driver of the car angrily goes out, ready to show his rage at the woman. A trickle of blood came from the side of his head, furious, his eyes grew wider when he saw the damage, before turning to the woman.

 

“What, do you have a death wish? Look at what you’ve done!” He exclaimed. The woman shifted her body to face him, her expression remained empty.

 

“A wild boar.” She said as she looked at him straight in the eye.

 

“What?”

 

“Your car hit a wild boar. That’s what you will tell them.” She answered, the man nodded as if he had been hypnotized, he looked around in panic as a car stopped by, a crowd starting to form to watch the commotion. The tall woman, took a deep sigh as she wears her hat, making herself invisible to the human eye.

 

“Are you alright, what happened?” The other stopper by asked, the man from before trembled in fear as he answered; “A wild boar. I came across a wild boar.”

 

“There’s a body on his trunk! Why, a dead body on his trunk!” A woman yelled, gathering the attention of the crowd.

 

The woman stood beside a young girl who has her mouth wide open at the sight, she fell down to her knees, tears in the corner of her eyes.

 

“Why… why am _I_ there?” She whispered dishearteningly.

 

“Jane Smith. Cause of death: Murdered using a hammer. Time of death: December 10th, 1998. 03:15A.M” The woman said, reading the details on the white card she was holding. “That’s you, right?”

The other woman stared at her, disbelievingly, the tears clouding her sight made it impossible for her to look at the woman in black properly.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m a… _grim reaper._ ”

* * *

“Here, drink this.” the grim reaper placed a cup of tea in front of Jane.

 

“What is this?”

 

“It will erase your memory from this life before you proceed to the after life.” The woman answered, her hat now neatly placed on the table. The teary-eyed woman nodded as she drinks the tea. The grim reaper gave her a small smile, before pointing at the door on her right.

 

“The after life is on the door where you came from. You must go.” She said as she stood up and bowed politely. The deceased soul smiled at her before heading towards the said door.

Once sure that the soul is gone, the grim reaper let out a sigh as she grabbed the tea cup, washing it before placing it on a big shelf of tea cups. She looked at the spacious tea room, filled with cups that had been used by the souls she’d taken.

* * *

**[Atlanta, 2006]**

The goblin, now living as _Beca Mitchell,_ sat on the rooftop of a tall building, enjoying her second can of beer. From a far, she could hear a couple fighting, a group of people enjoying themselves in a bar, the noise of the traffic blending in. However, she ignored it all as she enjoys her own quiet time.

 

The night seemed clear, the stars shining bright. Ah, must be a good evening for her. Her peace was disturbed when a loud crashing noise emanates from beneath her. She saw a car explode, the fire growing wilder each second that passed. The dark and empty street was now lighted by the huge fire. She heard another car fleeing from the scene.

She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the accident happening below.

 

But a voice with desperation called. “Please, someone, help us. Anyone out there listening.” The voice was struggling, panic visible in his tone. However, Beca still tried her best to ignore him. “If there _is_ a God. Please, help us.”

 

“Save us. Please.”

Annoyed and drunk, Beca jumped from the tall building, landing on her feet safely and walked towards the burning car. He saw a man covered in blood, his body halfway out of the car. He called out to her; “Help me. Please.”

 

“It is a rule of mine not to get involved to the life and death of human kind.” Beca stated, her eyes darted on the man’s icy blue ones now filled with tears. “It is not your life that you are asking me to save, is it?” She asked.

 

“Save my _daughter._ I beg of you.” He was out of breath as he tried to move his hands, pointing at the girl who was also covered in blood.

 

Beca remained standing, she looked away and sighed deeply. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous today. And your cries had been heard by a weak-hearted God.” She whispered as she took a step towards them, placing her hand towards the unconscious girl, a light blue smoke like radiating from her pale hands.

****

**_“The Gods and the universe had decided.”_ **

* * *

Chloe Beale lied unconscious on the hospital bed, her mother and a little child watching over her. It pains them to see their once lively girl sleeping almost lifelessly on the bed, her breathing being monitored by the machines connected to her.

 

“It’s a _miracle,_ ma’am. How your daughter survived, it’s a miracle.” The doctor said with amazement in his voice. The older Beale smiled sadly.

 

“That miracle didn’t work on my _son_. It didn’t work on my husband as well. Why is this happening to us?” She said, pain in her voice.

Cole Beale peeked his head to the side, smiling at the other _unseen_ people standing behind his sister. They all smiled back at him, before turning their gaze on the sleeping Chloe.

 

“ _The Goblin’s bride had returned.”_

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yup, Cole Beale is a ghost. (Spooky, lol) Stay tuned for more?


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe meets Grim Reaper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating. Sorry for the typos and grammatical error, I typed this on my phone and will fix it as soon as I got my laptop back. This might be a little confusing and short, but we are not exactly following every single scene in the original drama. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Written by: Sky

 **Once** **in** **a** **Lifetime**

* * *

 

Chloe has never been excited to go visit her home for a couple of days. She listened to Beca’s advice to pay her mother a visit. Beca, whom she had not seen for a couple of days after their impromptu trip to Slovenia.

 

With a huge bright smile on her face, Chloe sneakily opens their front door, hoping to surprise her mother. The sweet smell of newly baked cookies, Chloe’s favourite, surrounds the house. Knowing her where her mother would be, Chloe went directly to their kitchen, her mind expecting her mom to be busy baking sweets.

 

  
Except she saw her mother sitting in their dining room instead, a motherly smile plastered on her face. Chloe felt weird and her mood went down a little bit, for she expects to playfully surprise her mother.

 

“Mom?”

 

“I heard your footsteps, silly.”  
Chloe smiled bashfully, before taking a glance at their kitchen counter. She then turned to her mother who was looking at her carefully.

 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you are still able to see ghosts?” Chloe stood frozen. “That you've been able to see your younger brother all these years?”

 

“Mom…”  
Chloe met her mother’s gaze and that’s when it hits her.

 

  
“You...you’re not real, are you?” Chloe asked, almost whispering as her heart starts thumping that it's starting to hurt.

Chloe’s mom smiled at her, a little too loving, a little too apologetic.

 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait for you.” Tears were starting to form in the corner of Chloe’s sea-like orbs, as she stared at her mom’s for a little while.

This isn't real, isn't it?

Her mom can't die yet. No. Not now.

 

“Why… don’t leave me please, mom. You’re all I got.” Chloe begged. The older woman smiled sadly at her daughter, the truth was, she wouldn’t leave if she could. But this is her calling, isn’t it?

 

“I'm sorry, Chloe.”  
Chloe shook her head vigorously, as her tears started to fall. She muttered no’s and please don't go’s repeatedly as if it would bring her mother back to life.

 

"I don’t have much time, my daughter. Take care of yourself, we will be watching you. Always remember that Mom loves you so much, okay?” Both women have tears in their eyes, Chloe silently sniffs as she freely lets her tears fall, not even trying to stop them anymore. Her chest felt stuffed, making it hard for her to breathe.

 

“Avoid interacting with the deceased. Your brother told me that a Grim Reaper would come back and will look for your soul. Never look them in the eye, and don’t give them your name.” The older Beale continued while Chloe continuously begs her mom not to go.

 

“Mom please… what am I supposed to do now? Don’t leave me please.” Chloe took a step towards her mom, her eyes blurry but she still had seen her mom vanishing slowly, her ghost being collected soon by the Gods of Death.

 

“Go on and call 911. Be happy, Chloe. Mom loves you so much.”

With that, Chloe tried to wipe her tears that seemed eternal. Before her, the silhouette of her mom vanished.

 

Chloe just stood there, silently crying. She couldn't even collect herself to move, her mom was gone. She's all alone now. This and all of her thoughts are entangled in a mess inside Chloe’s head.

  
She then realizes why Beca had told her to visit her mom… did she knew this will happen? Why didn't she warn Chloe?

 

Her voice croaking, Chloe still managed to hum a song, to summon Beca. The power she has was proven in an instant, the said Goblin appears in front of her.

 

"What is it this time?” Beca asked sounding irritated.

 

“What kind of God are you? Can you bring my mom back to life?” Chloe half asked and half pleaded, her eyes now puffy and nose turned red.

Beca stared at the woman in front of her, before it all sink in to her. What she saw had already occured.

 

"I… can't do that.”

 

“Then what kind of God are you! You can't even help me? You knew she was going to die soon, don't you? Why didn't you tell me?” Chloe’s dam had broke, alright.

 

“I can't interfere with human lives. I saved yours long time ago, and it changed everything. This would upset the Deity.” Beca explained, her expression serious.

Silence filled up the room, the two woman staring at one another, Chloe’s sniffs are heard loud and clear. Of course, Beca was the first to look away, unable to maintain the eye staring contest they are having.

 

“Why didn't you warn me… I'm not ready for this.. You can't even do a miracle.” whispers Chloe, she wiped her tear-stained cheeks using the back of her hand.

Beca side-eyed glance before turning her head on the other direction.

 

“You, humans, always waits for a miracle to happen. We give you all the sources to use, yet you still ask for a special miracle, isn't being alive a miracle already?.” Beca reasoned out.

Chloe sniffs, trying to calm herself. She still couldn't accept that her mom is gone.

 

After trying with all her remaining strength, she had finally looked Beca in the eye, although the sight was blurry due to her tears.

 

“Go… I don't want to see you again. I won't summon you again, God forbid do I need to quit singing, I would. Just so we won't have to see each other again.” Chloe said out of anger, pain, frustration.

 

The look on Beca’s face went unnoticed by the redhead, however, Beca shrugs it off as she stood straight and looked back at the other girl straight in the eye.

 

“You do that. While I go somewhere else. I hope to never cross paths with you again.”  
  


///

It was hard. Of course it should be. Chloe barely even recovers from her mom’s death. If it wasn't for Aubrey and the Bellas, Chloe would for sure lose it. She did took a break from singing, although Aubrey hesitates, she let the girl be.

 

 

Chloe found out that her mom already knew about her heart condition but chose to hide it from Chloe instead, being the selfless mother that she is, she doesn't want to burden or make Chloe worried sick about her condition.

It made Chloe understand better, she knew she was wrong for blaming Beca, but a little hint wouldn't hurt, would it?

 

Of course Chloe felt like she had to apologize to the girl for the words she had said. Her little pride though, makes it hard for her to summon the said Goblin again.

For sure it would take a lot of time for Chloe to heal. Not seeing Beca anymore doesn't mean that she stopped seeing ghosts. That, she doesn't know how to avoid.

 

But not seeing Beca also meant not being able to see Stacie again. At this time, Chloe has so much to ask the girl. She wanted to see her mom again, her brother had stopped showing up too, and it's bringing Chloe to insanity.

 

 

“Hey Em… I haven't seen Stacie for the past month, is she alright?” Chloe curiously asked the young freshman through facetime.

Emily narrowed her brows as she looked at her senior with confused expression.

 

"Sorry, who?”

It was Chloe's turn to furrow her eyebrows at the response she received.

 

"Uh… Stacie? Your friend?”

 

“You mean… Beca?”

 

“No… your other friend… Stacie.”

 

“Are you alright Chloe? I… don't know anyone named Stacie.”

Confusion was visible in Chloe’s expression. Did they fight? What happened to Stacie? What's going on?

 

Weirded by Emily’s response, Chloe excused herself and called Aubrey instead, who’s probably at her part time, to ask about Stacie.

 

“Hey Bree…”

 

“Chloe, what's up? Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah… I was just wondering if you know Stacie’s whereabouts. She's not answering her phone.”

There was a long pause before Chloe got a response.

 

“Who’s Stacie?”

Slack jawed, Chloe’s forehead creased in confusion. What is happening?

 

“Stacie… one of our Bellas?”

 

“Chlo… I am sure that we don't have a Stacie in our team. I told you we won't replace you in the team, we will wait until you are ready to join us again.” Aubrey softly answered.

 

Before Chloe could utter a word, a cold voice was heard across Chloe’s apartment room.

 

  
“Missing soul.”

Chloe snapped her head quickly and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

The woman she was looking for stood before her, wearing a long black trench coat and a black cowboy’s hat.

 

"Stacie…?”

  
The said woman had her own eyes widened as well, albeit her whole aura remained stoic, confusion sets in her hazelnut brown orbs.

 

The long legged woman even tilted her body as if checking for another being present in the room. None. The redheaded woman was talking to her.

 

Chloe doesn't have the time to wonder what was going on when Stacie pulled out a white envelope from her coat’s pocket, ready to read what was written inside when another person came in to the apartment.

 

“Don't _you_ dare.”

Both women snapped their heads to the new comer.

 

“Goblin.”

 

“Grim Reaper.”

 

Chloe might have her head exploded for all the questions she has right now inside her head.

Did they fight? Why did Beca call Stacie a grim reaper, hadn't she stopped being one?

 

 

“She's a missing soul. She is my job.” Stacie’s voice was void of emotion, like she was a robot.

Beca moved like a wind, surprising Chloe as she stared at the back of the petite woman, now standing in front of her.

 

“She _is_ my bride. She's the Goblin’s bride. You can't take her without my permission.” Beca sternly said and it made Chloe’s heart flutter a little bit.

 

There was possessiveness in Beca’s voice that it sent chills down Chloe’s spine while Stacie snorted, a small smirk in her lips.

 

“You can't stop the thread of fate. Everything will happen accordingly, in the end, she is a soul that I have to take with me.”

 

“I suggest you talk to your supervisor for the future troubles your agency will have.”

 

“You, punk.”

Beca threw the taller woman a smirk before turning to Chloe whose mouth was agape.

 

“Come with me.” was the last word Beca had uttered before dragging Chloe away from the Grim Reaper.  
///

  
“Was that really Stacie?”

Beca glanced at the woman sitting on the bench, expressionless.

 

“She's Grim Reaper no. 444 now. Don't let her remember your name.”

Okay, Chloe was beyond confused right now. Which Beca had picked up on.

 

“I knew it was too impossible for a Grim Reaper to be stripped off its power and became human again. They didn't erase their memory or had her reborn.” Beca pauses, glancing at Chloe every once in a while.

 

“To make it shorter for you, the day we went to Slovenia, she's was reinstated as Grim Reaper 444, with no memories of her life as a human. And the people she met as a human will no longer remember her. She was erased from day one to her last day as a human being.”

Now that explains why Emily and Aubrey doesn't remember her.

 

“You are the only one who could remember her as a human and that… really bothers me.”

Chloe’s left eyebrow rises at the last sentence.

 

“Why are you here anyway? I thought you'd disappear from now on.” Chloe spat bitterly.

Beca heave a deep sigh as she quickly glances at the other woman.

 

“I don't know either. The moment 444 went to see you, I felt something. And it led me to you.”

There it was again, the fluttering feeling in Chloe’s heart. It's too much that it's starting to hurt.

 

“Can you really not see something in me?”

 

A knowing look immediately bestowed on Chloe’s face, when she got upset from her mother’s death, she did some research about Goblin’s.

Knowing more about them helped Chloe realize what Beca was really asking about.

 

“Is it _that_?” Chloe responded as she pointed at Beca’s chest.

The moment she did, the image of a sword struck in Beca’s left chest appeared, it has a blue smoke as if it was burning. It wasn't a pleasant sight for Chloe to see but she's seen it from the very start and chose to ignore it.

 

As if the time had slowed down, Beca remained frozen as she watches Chloe with wide eyes.

 

“You… you can see it?” surprised would undermine Beca’s expression.

 

“You can see it all along? Can you… really see it?” Beca paused as her eyes followed Chloe’s finger. It was a couple of inch away from the sword’s handle.

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?”

 

"If I did, would you tell me about my mother’s fate? Would you stay and be my guardian angel?” Chloe asked with sadness in her tone.

The softness of her voice made Beca shiver.

 

“I am no angel. And I can't really meddle with human’s life. Being around for almost a thousand years is a punishment enough for me, I can't afford to go against the law of the Deity.” Beca explained, though her heart stings for the guilt she was feeling.

 

Of course she could have told Chloe about her mother’s oncoming death, but she didn't actually thought that Chloe is her bride.

 

Now though, she couldn't help but feel another life being weighed upon her shoulders.

 

“Now that I told you, does that make me your bride?”

It brought Beca back to reality. She stared at the now smiling woman in front of her. Chloe was smiling as if she hadn't went through a hard time. As if she had forgiven Beca, as if she had accepted that it was her mother’s fate. Resilient, that's how Beca worded it.

  
“Wait here.”  
///

Beca appeared in Stacie’s room with a panicked look on her face.

 

The newly returned Grim Reaper glared at the Goblin who was now pacing back and forth.

 

 

“She can see it!” Beca exclaimed.

The Grim Reaper remained expressionless, gray smoke emanating from her body.

 

“She's the Goblin’s bride! She's my bride!” Beca continued to walk around the room.

 

“If she's your bride, tell her to pull the sword quickly so I could finish my job as soon as possible.” The Grim Reaper coldly said which earned a glare from the Goblin.

 

“Ha, as if I will let you be in peace.”

 

“Weren't you waiting for her to arrive? Now that she's here, it is just right that she serve her purpose.” That made Beca stop.

Right, she's been waiting for this. She's been waiting for her.

 

But… was it really _her_?

“You're right.”  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Gods working together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update. I willvfix and rewrite everything when i get my laptop back. Again, sorry for the mistake for I have typed this in my phone only. Enjoy!

**Written by: sky**

 

**Once in a Lifetime**

* * *

The place was spacious, extravagant even. Chloe came from an average family, with a house that wasn't too big, so being in a luxurious condominium apartment was new to her.

 

However, it still frustrates her. When Beca told her to wait, it meant standing in front of Beca’s house for God knows how long.

And after waiting for hours, Chloe hadn't seen Beca. No, Beca didn't came back to talk.

 

Instead, the Goblin sent Benjie, whom had introduced himself as Beca’s nephew. How that happened was beyond Chloe.

 

She also wonders if the guy knew about Beca’s powers and abilities. Or even Sta-- grim reaper 444.

  
  


 

Benjie was a nice guy, timid and weird. He drove Chloe to her supposed to be new place. She should feel thankful, she doesn't have to worry about paying their house, but instead, she feels lonely. 

 

Having a big unit by herself isn't the happiness that Chloe was looking for.

No, she knew happiness wouldn't be found in materialistic things nor living in luxury.

  
  


 

So Chloe decided to stroll around the area, to keep her mind off the things she has been thinking since yesterday.

 

The trouble magnet that she is, she'd been followed by two guys who isn't a stranger to her. They're shark loans that she knew were too greedy when it comes to money, she's seen them coming to their house and pressuring her mom to pay their debt.  Back when young Chloe was in coma, her mother refused to give up her daughter, which results to them losing their wealth. But the older Beale still managed to support her daughter’s need and even sent her to college.

 

Though, they have loans here and there.

 

Case on point; they have a five million dollars debt with these two shark loans.

  
  


After her mother’s death, Chloe isn't so sure she could pay them. Not even if she works three jobs. The presence of the two unnamed loan sharks became noticed as they continued to follow Chloe.

 

The redheaded woman turned on her heels with an annoyed expression.

 

“I don't have money yet, sir.”

 

The slim and tall guy with a beard scoffed as he glared at the young woman. Whilst the shorter guy wearing a jean jacket eyed her.

 

It sent chills down Chloe’s spine.

 

“You're mother said the same thing. Look, condolence to you but a debt is a debt, no?”

 

“I know, but I really don't have money to pay you yet.” replied Chloe before taking a step back when the two men started to take small little steps towards her.

 

“Bullshit. If that's the case, we can discuss any other ways to repay us.” The taller guy chuckled darkly as he signalled to his comrade, who quickly pulled Chloe and forced her inside their old black van.

 

Chloe jerked and tried to yank the guy away, while screaming but she was overpowered despite her effort.

 

“Just get in the damn car, will ya” the tall guy said as he tries to push Chloe in to their van.

 

“Let me go, assholes!” Chloe struggled as she tries to push them away.

* * *

“Where is she?” Beca asked her nephew.

 

Benjie shrugged his shoulders as he pants quietly, they have been looking for Chloe after he found out that the woman went out of her unit.

  
  


“Jesus, where could she have been.” Beca muttered, she quickly opened the bathroom door and teleported to the Grim Reaper’s room who appeared to be getting ready for bed.

 

Startled, the tall brunette immediately sits up and glared at the panicking Goblin.

 

Had she not paid for her rent, she would move out of the Goblin’s house.

 

“Stac-- halloween! She's missing.” Beca exclaimed making the serious grim reaper wince.

 

Did she just call her  _ halloween _ ?

 

“Grim reapers like you are the stars during October 31st… you know halloween.” Beca said, having heard of the Grim Reaper’s thoughts, an ability that only Grim Reaper’s and Goblin’s have.

 

They can read each other’s mind, as well as they can hear their thoughts.

 

“I don't care if your bride is missing or not. Just get lost.” 444 said as she lies back in bed, pulling her black duvet up to cover herself.

 

Beca rolled her eyes and muttered an innocent insult to the now nameless grim reaper.

 

“She wants me gone but she won't help me find her.” Beca whispered loud enough for the Grim Reaper to hear.

 

With that, the said woman immediately stood up and grabbed her long black coat. A small smirk appeared on Beca’s face, mentally patting herself on the shoulders.

  
  


“If finding your bride will give me peace, may all the human being be damned, I will have that peace.”

 

Beca raises an eyebrow, staying still as she eyes the other woman, “You know where she is?”

 

The Grim Reaper remained expressionless, letting out a small sigh before shrugging off her shoulders. It wasn't until then that Beca saw herself turning into dust, which meant that a certain someone is summoning her. She looked at the bored Grim Reaper with a small smirk.

* * *

 

Chloe was teary eyed as she was being held by the small guy whose name apparently was Tom and the other guy named Jerry.

 

They were driving on a road that Chloe was unfamiliar with, there was only them on the road. She's been thinking of a way to escape for the past minutes.

 

“You don't have money to pay us but you are staying in a very expensive unit? What a liar.”

  
  


Right.  _ Beca. _

 

Weirdly enough, Chloe started humming again to that unfamiliar song, earning weirded gazes from the two shark loans.

  
  


The lamp posts started to turn off one by one, black smoke emanating from the other side of the road. There was a rumbling from the sky, almost as if there's a storm coming. Only in that area particularly.

 

“What's going on? Drive faster, idiot!” Tom harshly said before turning his attention back to the redheaded woman who's still humming to an unknown song, her eyes closed tightly as if she was praying hard.

 

“What are you doing! Shut up will ya” he hissed raising his hand and was about to slap her when Jerry suddenly stepped on the brakes hard causing Tom to lose his balance, colliding with the passenger seat.

 

“Jesus, drive carefully, asshole.”

 

When no one responded, he peeked on the other guy and followed where his gaze at.

  
  


There, he saw two women walking with so much cool atmosphere around them. The woman on the left side was a little bit taller, her face cold and stoic that matches her all black outfit and hat. While the other woman was shorter than the first one, her face also void of any expression but a little more bitchy, paired with her long black trench coat, leather jeans and combat boots.

 

They looked so cool to Chloe’s eyes.

 

“What are you doing?! Run them over!” Tom commanded, Jerry fumbled as he gulped and pressed hard on the gas, Chloe should've known better.

  
  


They're not just someone that these two jerks could hit and run.

They are two Gods. God of Death and the other one God of fortune and life.

 

Two Gods that are impossible for a mere mortal to beat.

 

In a snap of a finger, Chloe wasn't sure how did that happen, or if she was really there to witness it. Still, the car split into two. Chloe was on the right side of the car, while the other two on the left side.

 

Chloe’s side of the car almost hit the ground hard, but she was saved by her supposed to be bride. Beca held the wrecked car with so much ease, offering her hand to Chloe.

 

The redheaded woman almost cried, thankful for the two girls that saved her, scared and angry. It was hard to tell which goes first.

 

“ _ Let's go home.” _

 

Accepting the offered hand, Chloe stepped out of the slashed vehicle, shaking. She sniffed until she couldn't hold her emotions anymore, there, she cried out loud like a child.

 

There was a panicked look on Beca’s face, the Grim Reaper seemed annoyed, the first reaction Beca did was to cover Chloe’s mouth with her hands, hushing the other woman.

 

Chloe slapped the hands covering her mouth as she glared at Beca with teary eyes.

 

“Why are you late!”

 

“I… I had to change clothes.” Beca bashfully reasoned out. She heard the annoyed Grim Reaper’s thoughts so she turned Chloe around as she stumbles to pick up Chloe’s small cross body bag.

 

The Grim Reaper, who has been standing against the other half of the vehicle, keeping it up, steps forward with coolness, letting it fall with the two injured shark loans inside.

 

Beca then walked towards them, sitting above the torn car, as she looked at the now scared men.

 

“You're lucky we kept you alive. But I will have to punish you for trying to harm my bride. Three days. You will be stuck here for three days, this road will be closed for three days. No cars passing by, no nothing.” Beca said with a low voice.

 

She then looked at the Grim Reaper who's standing still, with her arms crossed above her chest. Stepping out to calm the still shaking Chloe, the Grim Reaper then looked at the two men whose tails are being shoved back.

 

“Look me in the eye, both of you.” She said with authority present in her voice, making the two obey immediately. “You had an accident. A car accident, for three days, you will be stuck here with one another. Not only that, you will hate each other for the rest of your lives for no reason. You will fight ‘til you get sick of one another. Consider yourself lucky, this is the only punishment we're giving you.”

 

She ended it with a snap of her fingers.

* * *

 

A loud frustrated sigh was let out by Chloe, her steps getting bigger as they walk on an empty road.

 

She tried calming herself down to no avail. When she almost tripped on a small stone, that's the last calm nerve she has. She turned around, facing the two sheepish girls following her.

 

“You are  _ Gods _ , but you forgot to at least bring a car? Closing the road for three days? Wow, excellent guys. You guys won't be tired cause you're not human, but I am!” Chloe ranted.

 

Having the road closed, the three girls were walking their journey back home. Chloe being drained from all the happenings, can't help but feel irritated by the fact that neither of the two woman brought a car.

 

The Grim Reaper hissed and was about to smack the ranting girl but abeca stopped her. She slowly shook her head, as if telling the taller brunette to be more understanding.

 

Through eye contact, the two were talking.

 

_ “We saved her life and this is what I get in return?”  _ The Grim Reaper questioned.

 

_ “Calm down, remember we're dealing with a young adult here.” _

 

The two were snapped out of their stupor when Chloe turned around once again, her nose flaring with irritation, the sight itself was good enough to scare the two Goddesses.

  
  
  



	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey meets a familiar woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. I promise I will edit and make this a better fic when I officially return. Thank you and Enjoy

**-Sky**

 

**Once in a Lifetime**

* * *

 

_ “He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.” -(Leo Tolstoy) _

 

The nameless Grim Reaper walks around the town, near the Barden University. Her face remained cold as if it never showed any other emotions. Because that's what Grim Reapers are.

 

Void of any emotions, no memories, nameless, empty. She had forgotten how she was reinstated back as Grim Reaper 444.

She had forgotten where she was, who she was, while on “vacation”.

 

Still, she's ack. Back to her original routine, collecting souls of the deceased, she shouldn't be wandering around but she does.

  
  


Strangely, there was an old woman selling jewels on the sidewalk of the bypass.

 

The Grim Reaper mindlessly walks around, she usually walks with her hat on to keep her hidden from the human eye, but this time, something inside of her tells her to let everyone else see her.

 

_ “...yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.” _

  
  


At that moment, a jade ring caught the attention of the two passerby’s.

 

Aubrey, who happened to be walking in the opposite direction, caught a glimpse of the elegant yet simple ring. She was never one for accessories but this one surprises her, it wasn't even her type for it looked ancient, however, something within Aubrey wanted it.

 

The blonde woman stooped down, ready to grab the ring, when another slender hand attempted to reach for it. Of course, being the competitive woman that she is, Aubrey managed to pick up the ring first and immediately retreating her arms back.

 

She then stood straight and turned around at the other person who was trying to take a look at the ring, only to find out that the other woman was already staring at her.

 

It was weird.

 

The old woman smiled at the two.

 

Grim Reaper no.444 shed a single drop of tear upon seeing the blonde woman in front of her.

  
  


And it surprised the both of them.

 

“I was looking at it first!” Aubrey claimed with her left eyebrow raised a little bit.

 

The Grim Reaper blinked once, twice, before fumbling to wipe her tears. Whilst the blonde woman eyed her as if she was the weirdest person Aubrey has ever laid eyes on.

 

“Are you… alright?”

 

444 nodded like a child, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact. Damn was she experiencing something unusual yet familiar with this lady in front of her.

 

“Do you want this ring so much, that you cried?” Aubrey asked again.

 

The brunette eagerly nodded once again. Aubrey scoffed at the weirdness before chuckling.

 

“Wow…” she whispered.

 

“ _ You're too pretty.”  _

 

Aubrey was stunned at the sudden compliment thrown at her. The old woman sitting on a stool, watching the two interact let out a small smile as she stared at them with knowing eyes.

 

Never once in the Grim Reaper’s existence had she shed a tear upon meeting a stranger, let alone a mortal. So what makes this woman in front of her damn special?

  
  


“Aca-excuse me?” The blonde replied.

 

The pale Grim Reaper shook her head as if snapping herself out of whatever trance she was in, though her eyes never left those hazel green eyes.

 

“Please give me that ring.”

 

With furrowed brows, Aubrey eyed the woman carefully, she is even more weirded that she thought for a second that she  _ knew _ this mysterious woman.

 

“And why should I?” Aubrey asked, her tone demanding.

 

The Grim Reaper looked up, her jaw agape as she tries to think of something. Are all humans like this? So demanding?

 

“Because… I-I like that ring.”

 

“I like it too. And I got it first.” Aubrey reasoned out.

 

She received a deafening silence, causing all the hair from Aubrey’s nape to rise up.

  
  


“Okay, I'll let you borrow  _ my  _ ring, but you have to give it back to me. Here.” Aubrey said, which was unusual of her.

  
  


“Thank you. How do I return this to you?” 

 

Aubrey’s left eyebrow raised, a small smirk planted on the corner of her lips.

 

“Is this your way of asking for my number?” There was a tinge of cockiness in the blonde’s voice, but then again, she was sure there was something with this weird woman that pulls Aubrey in.

 

Without second thinking, Aubrey fumbled with her crossbody, searching for a pen and paper. After successfully retrieving the said items, she wrote her number, and she didn't mean to flirt, (no she does not) but she felt like she just have to put a kiss mark on the piece of paper.

 

The action had the Grim Reaper’s mouth wide open. Never had she felt that attraction towards other, let alone a human being.

 

444 must be so out of it that she hadn't noticed the paper being handed to her along with the ring.

* * *

 

“Can't you just tell me if we're going to win this year?” Chloe pleaded but the Goblin remained silent.

 

Chloe thought that Beca is being childish right now that the said woman wouldn't talk to her. Why? She just doesn't know.

 

“Okay then, I guess you'll have to continue to show up in our practices.” Chloe muttered, before letting out a huff.

 

“That's inevitable! Do you really have to summon me while I'm eating or taking a piss?!” Beca said in an irritated voice.

 

“Seriously? That was weeks ago! And you're still mad about it!?” The raising of Chloe’s voice was so unlike her, but these past few weeks, it's becoming common.

 

Because of Beca. Chloe was always kind, sweet and forgiving to others.

 

But whenever she's interacting or just being with the petite woman, it's like a tiger within Chloe keeps on being awakened.

 

“If you can't figure out how to stop calling me randomly then quit singing.” Beca childishly muttered as she crosses her arms over her chest.

 

The redheaded woman glared at the brunette, if this is a cartoon, a flare would be seen coming from Chloe’s nose.

 

“It's like telling me not to live at all.”

 

“Then do something!”

 

“What am I supposed to do? It was  _ you _ who chose me to be your bride. It's not like I have a choice!” Chloe shot back. Beca really does drain her patience.

 

There was silence for a moment. Both had the time to look back and reflect on the words they had said towards each other.

 

“I'm still not gonna tell you. Oh and for the record, you'll never win with that kind of set.” Beca sticks her tongue out before running to her room.

 

Irritation filled Chloe's face.

 

“Is she really over 900 years old… I swear she acts like 9.” She whispered to herself.

* * *

 

Two women can be seen sitting on the long dining table, munching their own made dinners, sitting across from one another.

 

One has black smoke around her, matching her usual all black outfit. While the other has blue smoke surrounding her, wearing casual clothes.

 

The Gods must be laughing at the two. Never in the history of their world had a Grim Reaper and a Goblin living together under one roof.

 

Never had they been living in harmony either. To Beca’s memory, she at least had some fine days with the now Grim Reaper. She never thought that they'll come back to this kind of relationship they have.

 

They were good friends but now, they're two different Gods.

 

And one is the opposite of the other.

 

_ “I heard you cried upon seeing a woman from the first time, were you that soft always?”  _ Beca taunted, no words were heard, she was talking to the Grim Reaper through telepathy.

 

The Grim Reaper ignored the Goblin and continued to munch on her vegetable salad. The ignoring does irritate Beca, and so she does come back to her playful side.

 

With the use of her many powers, the salt lifted up on it's own and went to the Grim Reaper’s plate. The woman stopped and glared at the now giggling Goblin before she take her revenge.

 

The fork that Beca was holding slid out of her grasp. Beca returned the glare and they went on to their childish banter, all the kinds of utensils flying around the dining room. All of them dropped at the same time upon hearing the doorbell ring.

 

The two looked at one another, exchanging shrugs of their shoulders.

* * *

 

“I bought Miss Tenant a smartphone.” Benjie said, referring to the Grim Reaper as he hands her a paper bag.

 

The woman innocently checked the item in the bag, her face remained stoic despite being amazed at the rectangle thing in her hold.

 

“Do you… know how to use it?” The guy asked.

 

The Goblin nodded while the Grim Reaper shakes her head.

 

A loud sigh came out from the blonde guy, before clearing his throat.

 

“Not only was my aunt weird, as well as our new tenant.”

 

“Can you call through this?” 444 curiously asked.

 

“Yes. But I will teach you that later, first we have to go to app store.” Benjie patiently answered.

 

“You don't have to teach me. Just teach that ignorant lady there.” Beca mocked.

 

“Okay then. Let's go to the app store so we can inst--” Benjie was cut off when Beca suddenly stood up, grabbing her coat.

 

“Where… where are you guys going?” He asked, eyeing the women in front of him.

 

“You said we're going to the app store. Was it far?” Beca dumbly asked, while the Grim Reaper hurriedly stood up and said;

 

“I'm just going to grab my coat.”

 

The poor boy face palmed and sighed in defeat. Questioning himself, why are they like this.

  
  
  



End file.
